Ni Tan Caliente Ni Tan Frio
by Maka Jarrah
Summary: Bella se imprimo de Jacob, huyendo a Canada dejando atras a 2 corazones solitarios   mi primer fic pasen y comenten si quieren *Lemmon*
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de S.M, yo solo escribo lo que mi mente crea (o al menos trato)

es mi primer fic comenzo como un oneshoot pero comence a alargar la historia en mi cabeza

**Ni Tan Caliente Ni Tan Frío**

**POV EDWARD**

Era mi fin me sentí morir cuando vi a bella subir al auto de Jacob y partir rumbo a Canadá, allá serian felices, una pareja normal, ella criaría a sus cachorros.

Se que no puedo derramar lagrimas pero siento que tengo un agujero en el lugar donde alguna vez latió un corazón.

La amo tanto que no cobrare venganza, ni me molestare en perseguirlos para destrozarlos con mis manos a ambos

Ella le pidió ese beso, se dio cuenta que yo solo fui un capricho en su vida, el chico inalcanzable para las demás mortales...

**Narrador **

Edward camina por el bosque ni deseos de correr tiene ya, siente que su no-vida se acabo que el infierno es mas que merecido a su soledad, el dolor ha bloqueado sus facultades a momentos no puede leer la mente de nadie. De pronto siente unos sollozos y decide ver quien es, camina un poco y ve a Leah desnuda llorando

**POV EDWARD**

"seguro que se puso a llorar por el maldito chucho" pienso

- ¡Aléjate chupasangre!

No le hago caso y me acerco mas su desnudez no me incomoda tiene un cuerpo hermoso...epa que estoy pensando bella me acaba de dejar y ya miro mujeres? parece que sigo vivo después de todo

-Te dije que te alejes

-No es bueno una mujer sola desnuda en el bosque- "y mas si es tan perfecta" eso me lo guardo para mi

Me mira con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar no se preocupa de cubrirse rápidamente me saco la camisa y se la acerco, me mira con rabia pero la acepta

-gracias...

-¿me puedo sentar?

-siempre y cuando mi aroma no te moleste chupasangre

-la verdad es que hoy hueles a pino... ¿que le paso a tu ropa... la que llevas amarrada en la pantorrilla todos los días?

-creo que la perdí cuando huía de la manada y me transforme en humana para que no puedan meterse en mi mente

-parece que resulto porque ni yo puedo meterme en ella hoy

-me parece fantástico no estoy de animo para que mi dolor sea exhibido

Definitivamente me siento igual que Leah. Abandonado dolido...

-¿por que no la convertiste?

-¿que dices?

- que debiste convertirla así ya no habría podido tener ojos para Jake y el la hubiera odiado tanto que...

-¿que correría a tus brazos? no seas ilusa ellos se imprimaron después de ese beso en la montaña el día de la pelea con los neófitos, además si hubiese podido leer su mente...

-debiste hacerlo antes cuando te fue a rescatar a Italia donde los reyes chupasangre

Su comentario me arranca una amarga sonrisa

-a propósito que haces en este lado, esto viola el tratado

-ustedes fueron bienvenidos a La Push ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Lo siento hoy estoy bloqueado

La verdad esto de no llorar me aproblema ya que como no tengo lagrimas que sacar de mi sistema mis poderes se nublan totalmente debe ser mi manera de llorar como una magdalena

-vamos a la cascada-me dice levantándose y abrochando mi camisa que le queda muy bien-nadar siempre me alegra y necesito sacarme un poco de rabia

"Me parece extraño que no este tan cascarrabias hoy creo que me tiene lastima"

Asiento con la cabeza y la sigo en dirección a la cascada, en este tiempo hace un poco de calor pero mi cuerpo muerto no se enteraría de ello si no brillara tanto a la luz del sol

Leah siempre me ha simpatizado a pesar de tener un carácter muy voluble, pero es valiente y decidida ojala Jacob se hubiese imprimado de ella así bella nunca le hubiese dado ese beso...

-Ven al agua Eduardito- me dice lanzándose al agua desnuda

Odio que me diga así, pero desde que oyó a Alice decirme así que no ha parado de hacerlo

Me saco la camiseta y los zapatos

-Nooo, debes venir en igualdad de condiciones

Si pudiese sonrojarme... parecería un tomate... así que obediente me saco el resto de la ropa

-disfrutas del agua cachorrita?

-Siii-grita salpicándome

Le sigo el juego me sumerjo y le jalo las piernas, es buena nadadora y tiene mucha fuerza, de pronto quedamos frente a frente demasiado cerca instintivamente la tomo de la cintura ella pone su mano en mi pecho y me mira con ojos casi suplicantes, tal vez hoy no pueda leer su mente pero si puedo leer una mirada deseosa de amor o de compañía o tal vez solo de contacto humano.

"no pude perder mi virginidad con Bella, pero tal vez nunca mas encuentre a quien amar, además tal vez la habría matado de haber hecho el amor con ella" me consuelo mentalmente "Leah es una loba lo cual la hace mas resistente a mi cuerpo"

Dejo de pensar y el beso ella me corresponde suavemente por lo que veo no le afecta mi ponzoña

Los besos se van haciendo mas apasionados pero el agua es un poco incomoda para tener sexo

-tengo un lugar mejor... vamos

Salimos apresuradamente del agua se pone mi camisa yo me visto rápidamente para no exhibir mi erección siento sus ojos en mi trasero, no me importa porque no dejo de pensar en sus pechos, se ve muy sexy en mi camisa.

-vamos-le digo mientras la tomo en mis brazos y corro en dirección a la casa bodega

-¿tienes preservativos?- me dice juguetona

-creí que con tu lobocidad estabas protegida-le digo con una mueca

Se sonroja un poco, la hace ver muy atractiva esa cara de chica tímida combinada con su pelo corto.

La casa bodega queda en nuestras tierras pero metida en el bosque, es una casa de piedra la que Alice tiene llena de la ropa que utilizo solo una vez, y que tenia ganas de redecorar para que yo "viviera" con Bella después de casarnos, supongo que no importa que la utilice de motel

-que lindo lugar... muy privado

-bastante

Cuando atravesamos la puerta no pierdo tiempo me saco la camiseta la abrazo y la comienzo a besar en la boca y en el cuello, tomo a Leah en mis brazos y la dejo en una enorme cama de fierro, ideal para aguantar las embestidas

Le abro de un golpe la camisa los botones salen disparados me lanzo como un loco a sus hermosos senos se los beso le lamo sus pezones color chocolate ella me acaricia el pelo y se abraza con sus piernas a mis caderas, mi pantalón esta que explota con el vaivén de su sexo sobre mi miembro aprisionado. Sus gemidos me hacen excitarme aun mas, bajo por su vientre en dirección a su sexo que despide un aroma suave y excitante, separo suavemente sus labios dejando a la vista su botón de placer, aun no lo toco y Leah gime y curva su espalda, quiero complacerla bien antes de penetrarla, así que lamo su dulce sexo girando mi lengua en ambos sentidos

Pierdo la cabeza un poco, al darme cuenta de que esta teniendo un orgasmo sus quejidos son altos pero no importa, no quiero detener lo que hago en sus partes bajas así que como puedo me rajo el pantalón y dejo a mi miembro libre y listo para poseerla .

-Ed... Ed... Aaah ahh- es todo lo que ella balbucea

Me recuesto sobre ella y acercándome a su oído le digo:

-quiero que seas mi loba en celo- "¿quien dijo eso? creo que por fin llegue al siglo 21, gracias Emmett por las clase de sexo prematrimoniales"

Eso parece excitarla aun más porque me gira con una fuerza increíble dejándome a mí debajo de ella

-lo seré... lo seré

Leah me besa el cuello, las orejas, baja por mi pecho, hace círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo bajando hacia mi miembro rígido. Sin decir agua va Leah lame la punta, mueve su lengua de arriba hacia abajo girándola, con una mano toma el miembro y con la otra acaricia los "compañeros"

A esta altura yo pierdo la cabeza del placer que me provoca...

Leah deja su trabajo en las partes bajas y sube nuevamente se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi tomando mi miembro lo coloca en su abertura moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, siento un calor que pareciera calentar toda mi piel, con la excitación ni me había dado cuenta de que todo su cuerpo quema, sin aviso ni nada lo introduce, provocándome corrientes de placer por todo mi cuerpo

Se mueve hacia delante y atrás y en su vaivén sus pechos se mueven excitando mi vista con una mano la tomo de la cadera y con la otra acaricio sus senos, pellizco sus pezones y la acerco para besarla.

Pronto sus suaves movimientos se transforman en una cabalgata cargada de gemidos y palabrotas

Pareciera que nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección, siento que ya se va a correr y yo junto con ella y en ese glorioso momento sucede lo que nunca me imagine...

**_Si les gusta comenten, fomenten la inspiracion de esta loca con un review_**

**_Si no les gusta acepto criticas, tambien aclaro dudas_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II **_confusión_

**POV LEAH**

Maldito perro desgraciado, te fuiste con la flaca debilucha esa que se hace la mosca muerta

Muy enamorada de Edward pero te pidió un beso y se imprimaron, hasta estupida fue su manera de llevarte de mi pero que mas da…

-Leah!

La voz interior me saca de mis "privados pensamientos"

-Por favor deja de compartir tus pensamientos de como matarías a Bella, toda la manada se siente incomoda

Maldito idiota además que sin Jacob volvimos a la manada de Sam

-Leah! conviértete en humana un rato y ve a depositar tu mierda a otro lado

-Esta bien mr. alfa

Me dirijo corriendo hacia el bosque y bruscamente me transformo en humana, creo que eso me hace mas sensible de lo que quisiera porque me pongo a llorar como una pendeja, entonces me pongo a correr en dirección a los terrenos de los Cullen al menos ahí podré llorar tranquila sin que mi manada me joda

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, no me importan las piedras ni las ramas que hay por todas partes, creo que nada se compara con la herida que llevo en mi interior

Antes de llegar a la cascada me detengo y me siento en una piedra para vestirme, pero mi ropa no esta eso me hace sentir aun mas entupida así que me pongo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho

Llore pensando en Jacob, en sam en mi padre, en que probablemente estoy seca como mujer lobo saque todas las lagrimas que no había derramado en mi vida tratando de sacarme todos esos recuerdos dolorosos de una vez

de pronto siento el olor de un chupasangre ese aroma tan dulzón como si quemaran azúcar "espero que sea emmet para ver si lo provoco y me mata de una vez" pienso

pero al estar mas cerca logro definir que el caramelo que huelo es Edward, lo que menos deseo es compartir mas mis pensamientos así que opto por gritarle, pero a el no parece importarle mas que mi desnudez, ofreciéndome su camisa, me asombra su gesto pero veo q mira mis pechos y lo miro reprochándole, pero acepto su camisa, me la pongo no es tan larga pero al menos cubre mi partes, huele completamente a el es un aroma intoxicante pero hoy no me molesta si no que me tranquiliza

"¿estará leyendo mis pensamientos?"

Me pide permiso para sentarse, "estoy en tu terreno idiota" pienso para mi buscando alguna reacción en su cara... nada

Su cara refleja el dolor que siente porque la gilipollas de bella se ha ido

Lo trato de sonsacar pero parece que no resulta mi plan de ser asesinada hoy. Me dice que hoy no lee mentes lo cual es un alivio ya que no quiero que sepa que hoy lo encuentro más guapo que antes jajaja calma Leah que tu amor se acaba de ir...con otra

Le saco en cara que debió convertirla, para que así se quedara con el y me dejara a jake libre, me dice q si creo q el correría a mis brazos viéndose solo, callo al saber que nunca habría sido así, Jake estaba enamorado de la desabrida

No se si es el intoxicante aroma de su camisa o las lujuriosas miradas de Edward que me hacen

Querer saltar al agua, así que estando tan cerca de la cascada lo invito a nadar, al contrario de lo que yo creía el acepta gustoso

No se para que me abrocho la camisa si me la sacare una vez que llegue al agua, creo que me hace sentir abrazada por el

Me saco su camisa aun sintiendo ese aroma dulzón en mi piel que definitivamente no me desagrada pero que me preocupa porque me hace imaginar las manos de Edward en mis pechos

Prefiero tirarme de una puta vez al agua a ver si mis hormonas se calman

Lo miro embobada brillando al sol como un diamante de esos tan bellos que vendían en una joyería muy elegante de Seattle por el que alguna vez pase con Sam en los tiempos en que me prometía uno de esos al casarnos...

Mejor dejo de pensar tonteras y me lanzo al agua, me revitaliza tanto que comienzo a molestar a Edward diciéndole eduardito como lo llama Alice algunas veces, prácticamente lo obligo a desnudarse, me encanta su cuerpo y por mala costumbre le miro de reojo "ese" punto de su anatomía

Se mete conmigo al agua a jugar de pronto siento que el agua es una extensión de su cuerpo sobretodo cuando queda frente de mí...

Estoy intoxicada de su aroma, mis partes bajas están logrando dominar el resto de mi cuerpo al mirarlo a los ojos siento como si una fuerza sexual inexplicable lo hubiese convertido en el único capaz de saciar todas mis ansias de contacto, me toma de la cintura y me mira con esos ojos negros hoy hambrientos de deseo me besa, le respondo siento su lengua en mi boca su saliva es un poquito picante se me ocurre q es su veneno que para mi no tiene mayor importancia

El agua es incomoda para tratar de tener sexo, así que me invita a un lugar mas cómodo, me toma en brazos y me lleva a un lugar que según el es una bodega pero que esta decorado muy lujosamente, huele a vampiro, pero al contrario de toda mi vida de mujer lobo, hoy es afrodisíaco, ya que me estoy comportando como una verdadera "perra"

su lengua en mi cuerpo causa estragos mi entrepierna esta mas que humedecida, pensar que escuche que era virgen, pues actúa como un verdadero maestro seguramente Emmet le habrá enseñado algo, ya recuerdo una vez que lo vi de lejos haciéndole esto mismo a Rosalie, ni en una película porno había visto a una chica gritar tanto...

Edward se hunde en mi entrepierna, se siente divino, definitivamente le enseñaron bien... siento que llego a mi orgasmo "si es así con la lengua como será con ese martillo que lleva bajo el pantalón" me sonrío pensando

Su voz en mi oído hace que me excite aun mas si eso es posible, lo doy vuelta y me subo sobre el lo cabalgo salvajemente, no me equivocaba con respecto a su herramienta

Siento que vamos a terminar juntos, siento una fuerza superior que me hace abrir los ojos en ese momento sublime, haciéndome encontrar mis ojos con los de Edward...

**POV EDWARD**

Sus profundos ojos café de pronto parecen ser lo único que hay en la habitación, esa mirada lo llena todo de una luz diferente, como si ella también brillase como un diamante, siento que el mundo gira al revés de lo que giro siempre que el vacío que llevo en el pecho esta lleno que el calor de su cuerpo a sido traspasado al mío que el sol no volverá a salir nunca mas por el mismo lugar... si Leah no esta conmigo...

**NARRADOR**

Sus manos que antes sentía frías ahora eran tibias y suaves al contacto de la piel de Leah, el cansancio y la sorpresa de lo que sucedió en ese orgasmo aun los tenia acurrucados en la gran cama, un nuevo brillo los acompañaba a ambos, si Edward hubiese podido dormir ese seria el momento propicio de hacerlo... estaba feliz como nunca desde que era vampiro había estado

Se habían imprimado, algo que resultaba un poco confuso desde todo punto de vista, sobretodo de el momento en que ocurrió, durante el orgasmo, difícilmente podían explicarlo, pero ahora parecían saber todo del otro y compartían hasta sus esencias.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y porque alguien esta leyendo este fic, que además el primero que publico

Comunico también que son como 13 capítulos tan largos y latosos como este jajaja, ha sido muy agradable para mí escribir, ha sido muy catartico

excelente para evitar el bajon animico de estar sin internet

En el anterior se me olvido el disclamer aunque no creo que alguien vaya a pensar que yo escribí Twilight jajajaja

Disclamer Los personajes son de S. Meier, pero a mi se me ocurrió usarlos para practicar la locura de escribir

**CAPITULO III **_¿destino?_

-¿Que tu queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-me imprime Alice, me imprime de Leah

- ¿pero eso no es algo que solo le sucede a los lobos?

-pues ella es una loba... y yo sigo siendo un hombre

-es que aun no me lo creo... ¿les dirás a todos?

-obviamente... me casare con ella

Alice de pronto quedo muda su dulce cara de hada estaba desencajada

-tu organizaras la boda- le digo abriendo los ojos para poder ver mejor su reacción

-¿c-c-cuando planeas celebrarla?- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa

- después de que le den la autorización en la tribu, esto debe pasar por una reunión del consejo Quileute, de aceptarlo será en un mes, de no aceptarlo será la próxima semana en Las Vegas

- entonces tendré que buscar a un doble de Elvis para la ceremonia- dijo riéndose completamente- no es por aguar tu "imprentacion" pero es difícil que acepten a un vampiro en su tribu, una cosa es una alianza otra una unión marital

-imprimación- gruñí- pero aun no sabemos que pasara, mañana Leah debe presentarse ante el consejo

-Antes de eso TU debes pasar por el consejo de la tribu Cullen- se alejo riendo dando saltitos de bailarina- y preguntar si puedes traer una mascota a casa

Su comentario me hizo reír sabia que a ella le agradaba Leah y que estaba feliz que me olvidara de la que alguna vez me rompió el corazón

Después de todo había recuperado, mi don, al menos a ratos, y sobretodo la alegría de no-vivir, Leah se había hecho parte de mí ser, su esencia ahora era un elixir mágico que convertía todas mis angustias en un recuerdo lejano como si de otra vida se tratase.

Me iba a casar con ella porque no soportaba la idea de vivir más tiempo alejados, después de la semana que pasamos "desaparecidos" en esa bodega que quería que ese mismo lugar se convirtiera en nuestro refugio por el resto de nuestras existencias

Pero a pesar de nuestra felicidad ahora se venia lo difícil, enfrentar a nuestras respectivas familias y tribus, tal vez Alice tenia razón con lo de que me aceptaran, según tenia entendido a los humanos comunes que se habían imprimado con lobos siempre les hacían pruebas, esperaba que por lo menos me dejaran intentarlo, antes de solo juzgarme por ser vampiro...

**Narrador**

La cara de Seth Clearwater evidenciaba confusión, cuando su hermana le dijo que se había imprimado se puso muy feliz de saber que ella nunca mas estaría sola ni amargada, pero cuando le dijo que había sido de Edward Cullen su cara cambio totalmente. Quería mucho a Ed pero le parecía imposible que el consejo y la manada aceptaran esa relación, sabia de las pruebas pero no sabia exactamente de que se trataban y menos si dejarían a Edward intentar aprobarlas, ya era un mal antecedente que fuera vampiro.

Miro a su hermana radiante, como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, Leah ayudaba feliz a su madre a cocinar, siempre le gusto hacerlo, se había convertido en una gran cocinera

"si se casa con Edward solo cocinara para uno" pensó en eso con pena, tenia toda la razón, nunca cocinaría para su esposo, si es que este lo fuera algún día.

**POV EDWARD**

Tenia a toda mi familia frente a mí por suerte Jasper con su don tenia mas relajado el ambiente, gracias a Alice que no puede guardarle nada a su "esposo" aunque en ese momento lo agradecí más que nunca, el que mis poderes siguieran fallando era un alivio en muchos sentidos

- Familia estoy imprimado...-les dije de sopetón si me iban a matar prefería que fuera rápido y sin rodeos

Todos se miraron desconcertados, pensé que a lo mejor no me entendieron pero ya sabían lo que significaba el término ya que sabían que eso le sucedió a Jacob y Bella

-¿De Leah?-pregunto Rosalie

-Si... de Leah- su nombre sabía dulce en mi lengua como si solo la evocación de su nombre cubriera mi vida de luz sintiendo ese brillo que nos inundo en la cama aquel día...

Rosalie se paro en seco y se acerco a mi su rostro impávido frente de mi no me daba grandes esperanzas

-FELICIDADES HERMANITOOOOOOOOOO

Rosalie se colgó de mi cuello, sabia que se había hecho gran amiga de mi novia (que dulce esa palabra suena hoy) pero esto me confundía

De pronto todos se acercaron a felicitarme mis padres eran los que lucían la sonrisa mas grande

-¿QUE HAN HECHO CON MI FAMILIA?

-Estamos felices por ti- dijo Esme - es una joven buena, además es lo que el universo a elegido para ti

-Además de ser tremenda hembra- todos miraron a Emmet- ¿que dije?

-Sentimos hace unos días un gran cambio en tu esencia Edward, sabemos que ahora ella es parte de ti como tu de ella. A diferencia de Bella, Leah esta destinada por completo a ti

-g-gra-cias-dije confundidamente sin explicarme como podían saber tanto de todo en tan poco tiempo

**POV LEAH**

Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír si parezco una idiota riéndome sola, pero no puedo evitarlo, el solo recordar sus ojos, su boca las palabras dulces que me dijo la ultima vez que hicimos el amor... aaaah

Actúo como una de esas tontas que leen el _Teen Forks_, debo controlarme si no los demás se enteraran sin que alcance a decirle al consejo. Tendré que evitar convertirme en lobo al menos hasta que pueda hacerlo, al menos Seth lo sabe, pero si me transformo mi hermanito sabrá los detalles de como fue... y eso si que me daría una vergüenza horrible.

Mejor termino de arreglarme para ir a ver al consejo, a ellos deberé contarles todo, es el único momento en que no extraño a papá...pero esta mamá

**NARRADOR**

Como es de esperarse el consejo Quileute es conformado por los ancianos de la tribu, Leah estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero a medida que fue contando su historia parecía relajarse, tal vez la evocación del nombre y la presencia de Edward en su mente hacían que todo fuera mas fácil.

A pesar de todo aun le parecía extraño que aquel a quien creía hasta hace pocos días su repugnante -pero guapo- enemigo natural. Extrañamente el consejo acepto la imprimación no tan a regañadientes como ella creía, pero le dijeron que como el no era Quileute debía enfrentar algunas pruebas y que le harían saber a ella cuando se realizarían

Leah agradeció al consejo, regresándose a su casa para ponerse más cómoda e ir al encuentro de Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

Aun me intriga tanta aceptación en mi familia, no se mucho que creer, parece que todos están felices por mi, Alice ya busca por internet cosas que poder usar en la ceremonia si hasta a buscado a Emily para preguntarle por rituales Quileute para la boda.

Rosalie es la mas feliz desde la alianza que ha hecho buena amistad con Leah debido a la incapacidad de ambas de procrear...

Extraño a Leah ya han pasado algunos días desde que nos separamos luego de esa maravillosa semana...

**FLASHBACK (narrador)**

Luego de haberse dado cuenta de que su vida no seria la misma de ahí en adelante, ambos aun confundidos pero encarcelados en los brazos del otro meditan en la cama, saben lo que sucede pero no saben como expresarlo, Edward por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente pleno, y Leah... sin amargura, de un momento a otro siente que nunca existió nadie antes de Edward, pero aun le confunde lo de ser enemigos naturales de como se lo tomara la tribu y la manada y si será aceptada por los Cullen.

Edward piensa en que si lo separan de ella encontrara la manera de raptarla y llevársela para vivir la eternidad.

Edward huele el cabello de Leah francamente su aroma a cambiado, no le desagrada para nada si no que lo hace sentirse nuevamente excitado, sostiene a Leah desde atrás definitivamente no puede controlar su excitación, ya que empieza a tocar sus pechos y bajando una mano que ubica en la entrepierna de Leah.

La chica solo se deja llevar, sintiendo que nunca mas quiere separarse de sus manos y de ese cuerpo, que le ha provocado el mayor placer que ha sentido nunca pero que a la vez la complementa, en un rápido movimiento ella se gira quedando frente a frente de Edward, lo mira como si viese a un ángel divino, el le devuelve el mismo tipo de mirada, acercan sus bocas buscando con desesperación sus lenguas, sus piernas se entrelazan sus manos multiplicadas por la pasión y el deseo no parecen detenerse...

Al acabar ambos en un orgasmo bastante ruidoso, ambos se quedan abrazados, la cabeza de Edward se apoya sobre el pecho de la que siente será de ahora en adelante su mujer, Leah lo acaricia y huele su cabello definitivamente el olor del chico a cambiado para ella, es como oler la primavera.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta dulcemente el

-Si me comería un oso-le responde con una sonrisa

-No es temporada de osos aun

-Lo se es solo una expresión- por primera vez le responde sin una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz

- ¿si quieres podemos ir de cacería?

-Podría ser, pero nunca me ha gustado comer un animal crudo -le responde con cara de asco

- Te puedo traer uno para asarlo en la chimenea

Leah asiente, mirando a Edward que se ha levantado de la cama y se viste, los ojos cafés de la loba se han tornado dulces

- Volveré pronto- le besa la frente antes de salir

**Fin flashback**

**POV LEAH**

No se que van a decir esta manga de viejos mandones, pero si no lo aceptan juro que secuestro a Edward y me lo llevo al quinto pino y no nos vuelve a ver nadie

Que confusa esta cosa de la imprimación hace 2 semanas lo encontraba guapo pero no que me hiciera mojarme ni nada y hoy de solo pensarlo me siento en las nubes, creo que entiendo ahora al perro sarnoso de Jacob y la flaca espirituada de Bella.

No se que ponerme para ir a verlo, el siempre esta muy elegante y yo con lo de la mujer lobo tengo toda mi pobre ropa rota, si tan solo pudiese ir desnuda a todas partes...

**Narrador**

Leah esta en su cuarto y Sue su madre se le acerca.

-Hija quisiera hablar contigo

Leah mira a su madre con genuina preocupación seguramente le han dicho algo los viejos metiches como a ella le gusta llamarlos

- ¿si mamá?

-siéntate conmigo un rato-su hija obedece con un gesto

A pesar de siempre haber sido arisca, el amor y respeto por sus padres siempre fue superior a su mala actitud.

-¿sabes algo del consejo?

-No hija aun están viendo que pruebas harán o si se arrepienten de la decisión tomada… lo que quiero hablarte es sobre mí y... Charlie Swan

-Mamá yo se que ustedes son amigos...

-Déjame hablar hija, tienes razón en que somos amigos desde la época en que tu padre estaba vivo incluso desde antes de comprometernos siempre nos unió una gran amistad, tu padre y Charlie se querían y respetaban como hermanos... por eso me cuesta un poco esto...

-¿están enamorados?-pregunto la morena sin ninguna maldad en sus palabras

-P ppues si, desde que tu padre murió que el viene acá a comer y a conversar pero… con el tiempo comenzamos a vernos diferentes mas como compañía como un hombro en el que llorar, como confidentes y hace poco nos dimos cuenta de que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros... así que me pidió ser novios, pero le dije que lo hablaría con ustedes primero.

-pues hace un rato que me lo esperaba, creo que lo conquistaste por el estomago igual que a papá

Ambas se abrazaron riendo Leah estaba feliz por su madre y por Charlie que siempre había sido como un segundo padre con ella

- ¿y tu hija como te sientes?

- aun confusa pero me siento feliz y completa mama, pero también avergonzada por lo que tuve que decirle al consejo-su rostro se enrojeció tal como el día que estuvo frente al consejo

-Lo que no te dijeron hija, fue que a uno de nuestros primeros líderes le sucedió algo similar...

"este ancestro fue convenido en matrimonio desde pequeño con la hija de un gran guerrero de otra tribu cercana que además eran enemigos y la paz se celebraría con esa boda, conoció a la chica un poco antes de la boda ni siquiera le atrajo, pero tenia que cumplir con las normas de la tribu, en aquellos tiempos además de imponerles el matrimonio les imponían tener un hijo en el trascurso de un año, después de la boda ambos no se soportaban ni querían consumar el matrimonio así que las tribus ejercieron presión y tuvieron que hacerlo"

-no salieron de su carpa como en una semana jajaja pero cuando lo hicieron, definitivamente sus esencias se habían complementado y nunca mas volvieron a separarse.

- Que romántico

La madre de Leah que sabia lo cínica que era su hija quedo sorprendida al ver la cara de su hija, ya no tenia ese sarcasmo a flor de piel que tanto le amargaba el rostro y la había hecho verse siempre tosca, hoy era su rostro iluminado por una nueva luz que la hacia ver diferente casi como una niña, llena de inocencia y una nueva alma, su madre comprendió venia de su imprimación y la abrazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad...


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por los rewiews y las visitas de los lectores anonimos

espero les guste el capitulo

Disclamer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro solo por diversion

**CAPITULO IV**

**Narrador again flashback casa de los Cullen una semana atrás**

-¿Edward no ha llegado aun?-pregunta Carlisle a través de la línea

-no, lleva varias horas desaparecido, seguro se fue otra vez a Alaska para pasar su pena

-tengo turno hasta mañana, amor, avísame si da alguna señal, te amo

-también te amo- Esme Cullen corta el teléfono ansiosa, desde que Bella se fue, que ha estado preocupada por su hijo, su nerviosismo es interrumpido por un grito…

Es Alice desde la sala

En 2 segundos Esme esta junto a Alice y Jasper, que están sentados en el sillón, casi con la misma rapidez llegan Rosalie y Emmett todos preocupados por el grito de Alice

-¿que viste?-pregunta preocupada Esme

-a Edward...

-¿le sucedió algo?

Los ojos angustiados de Esme por su hijo hacen que todos estén aun más intranquilos

-lo vi... con Leah Clearwater

- ¿lo ataco?

-Noo es como... como si fuesen uno solo

Todos se miraban confundidos nadie caía en la cuenta de que en las visiones de Alice nunca se habían visto a los hombres lobos

-pensé que no podías ver lobos-dijo por fin Emmett

-y no puedo trate de ver a Sam o a Seth pero no puedo, solo a ella que la vi nítidamente...

-¿pero que hacían?

-Están juntos tomando una decisión…se van a casar

Todos los Cullen presentes estaban desencajados no salían de su asombro, que ya era mayúsculo al saber que por fin Alice veía a un lobo si no que además que en su perspectiva se convertiría en parte de su familia...

_Fin flashback_

**NARRADOR**

Edward espera impaciente junto a la cascada la llegada de Leah, el nuevo objeto de su adoración se hacia esperar demasiado haciéndolo temer que la quileute despertó de la ensoñación y huyo lejos de el

De pronto Leah le brinca en la espalda aferrandose a su cuello el no puede evitar una sonrisa, con un suave movimiento gira a Leah dejándola de espaldas en el pasto de la pradera, apoyándose en su pecho, escuchando su corazón agitado. Se besan dulcemente como un par de virginales enamorados

-No me gusta tu impuntualidad Leah, haces q me ponga nervioso

-no encontraba que ponerme-le respondió ruborizándose al ver su vieja camiseta rasgada y sus jeans casi andrajosos

-Quiero que vayamos a mi casa, voy a presentarte formalmente a todos-le dice levantándose de un salto y a Leah junto con el

- NOOOO que vergüenza me daría presentarme así, que pensarían de mi?

- Que eres hermosamente natural-dijo besando sus manos sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

-dejémoslo para mañana a ver si tengo algo mas decente, hoy solo quiero estar contigo-se lanzo en su duro pecho abrazándolo fuertemente si hubiese sido un humano normal, habría terminado llorando con unas cuantas costillas rotas

-Debe ser hoy Leah mañana no se lo que podrían decidir los del consejo

Por un momento Leah volvió a ser la de antes soltando a Edward comenzó a enfurecerse

-ESTOY HARTA QUE ESOS VIEJOS DE MIERDA SE QUIERAN METER EN MI VIDA PRIMERO POR SER LOBA, LUEGO POR IMPRIMARME, QUE DIABLOS IBA A SABER YO...

Estaba tan furiosa que se transformo la ropa que llevaba acabo de romperse dejando a la loba de pelaje gris mirando al joven vampiro frente a ella

-debes aprender a controlarte

-"como si tu supieras lo que es el control"-le respondió telepáticamente Leah -"definitivamente no te transformas en algo peludo"

-pero debí siempre controlarme para ir a la escuela, para no morder a Bella...

Ahí la loba enseño los dientes, ya no eran celos de Jacob, eran por haber sido la novia de su Edward

La nariz de Edward empezó a arder, el olor a chucho se acercaba por diferentes puntos del bosque, del que emergió Sam Uley y la manada que miraba con desconfianza al vampiro

-"¿estas bien Leah?"

-"Si Sam y no te metas"-Leah le enseñaba los dientes a Sam

-"Cuidado con mi hermana se cabrea con facilidad"-le dijo un alegre Seth a Edward-"no había tenido el gusto de darte la bienvenida a la familia Clearwater cuñado"

-Gracias

-"Váyanse de una vez mejor será"

-"Esta bien, pero Leah evita transformarte, y no nos agrada saber que tan "grande" es tu novio ni como usa su herramienta"

Edward quiso abalanzarse sobre su cuñado pero Sam se lo impidió, sin más palabras se alejaron dejando a Leah cabizbaja.

-Transfórmate en humana cariño- Edward le acariciaba el hocico y la cabeza

-"Esta bien"

Edward se aparto para sacarse la camisa y dársela cuando fuera humana nuevamente

-Odio la telepatía de manada, desde que Jake se fue y nos reintegramos a la manada de Sam que no tengo privacidad- Leah Lloraba en los brazos de Edward que la vestía con su camisa,

Levantando su barbilla y secándole la cara

-¿Ves que debes controlar tu temperamento? pronto estaremos casados y no quiero compartir nuestra vida marital cada vez que te enfurezcas

La quileute solo asintió con la cabeza aferrandose al cuerpo de piedra de su novio...

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa bodega, donde Alice solía guardar toda esa hermosa ropa con solo una postura cajas closet bolsas todo lleno de vestidos, pantalones, blusas y más todo impecable por supuesto

-busca cualquier cosa que te agrade, quiero que te veas hermosa

-no se si deba, no creo que sea de buen gusto vestir la ropa de Alice, en esta ocasión

Los ojos de Leah iban de un vestido a otro, todos hermosos y de cotizadas marcas, todos los que ella en más de una ocasión había visto con ojos codiciosos en las revistas que la propia Alice dejaba en el garaje de los Cullen para que leyera cuando ayudaba en la guerra contra los neófitos.

Finalmente encontró algo que no le molestaría usar, era un vestido de rayas de suaves colores pastel con tirantes bolsillos cuadrados de parche, y un cinto que se ataba adelante

Se saco la camisa de Edward que aun vestía mientras el la miraba de reojo.

-Me encanta, pero necesito zapatos-comento al terminar de ponerse el vestido

Edward la tomo de la mano y la llevo a otra sala que tenia aquella cabaña, se detuvieron ante una puerta que no tenia nada de especial

-por favor ábrela

Leah abrió la sencilla puerta y quedo deslumbrada con lo que allí vio, era un cuarto lleno de repisas con zapatos de todos los estilos, era como el paraíso de los zapatos, habían de todos los colores y tipos, Edward se sonrío de la cara de la chica que parecía como la de un niño en la tienda de juguetes

-Elige lo que quieras, esto será como tu tienda personal

Leah casi babeaba, en secreto siempre había admirado el buen gusto de Alice para la ropa, también estaba celosa de que ellos pudiesen darse todos esos gustos, siempre amo la moda pero nunca había tenido como comprar nada, cuando tenia 15 años, antes de convertirse en loba aprendió a coser con su madre en una vieja maquina de pedal, ahí se arreglaba los jeans y las camisetas, que luego prácticamente destruyo en sus transformaciones y en las correrías por el bosque con la manada, tomo unos zapatos de color violeta que dejaba la punta del pie al aire, se sintió feliz de verse tan bien vestida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Edward, tengo un problema- sonrojada miraba a su novio

El vampiro la miro un poco desconcertado, ya vestía bien su pelo estaba ordenado debido a lo corto de este no se podía imaginar que mas necesitaría una chica.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto totalmente desconcertado

-No tengo ropa interior-le susurro

Edward sintió con esa frase arder todo su cuerpo imaginarse a su futura mujer sin ropa interior lo hizo querer tomarla y destrozarle aquel vestido, quiso hacerla suya en ese instante, pero logro controlarse como lo hacia ante la sangre, como lo hizo miles de veces en las escuelas rodeados de humanos con corazones juveniles rebosantes de sangre.

Solo fue un segundo el que le tomo pasar a todas esas cosas por su cabeza, sus pensamientos y sentidos acostumbrados a ser más rápidos para poder controlarse detuvieron todo o casi…

Apresuradamente la tomo de la cintura abalanzándose desesperadamente a su boca, ella abrió su boca también, aun sorprendida pero devolvió toda la pasión que el puso en ese beso, sus lenguas se buscaban, toqueteaban y huían, sus manos comenzaron desesperadamente a rasgar la ropa del otro, el hermoso vestido que Leah escogió quedo desparramado por la habitación entera, la camiseta de Edward era solo jirones de tela cubriendo casi nada

Edward se detuvo un instante mirando a la chica que en pocos instantes poseería, miro sus pechos descubiertos y se lanzo sin mas a lamerlos, lo único que hizo con delicadeza fue masajearlos temía que si los apretaba mas dejaría a la chica sin busto (jajajaja narrador con ataque)

Su pantalón a punto de reventar agradeció a Leah por quitárselos salvajemente dejando libre a su (ufff... calor) herramienta, con la rapidez propia de un vampiro la coloco en el suelo y sin ni siquiera comprobar la humedad de ella la penetro provocándose ambos una electricidad deliciosa, Leah gemía arqueando la espalda, el vampiro arremetía contra ella sin piedad, de ser una chica normal le habría roto la cadera y quien sabe que mas.

Estuvieron amándose bastante tiempo, las repisas del closet daban cuenta de su pasión, el gemido del orgasmo fue mutuo, y algo de daño tenía el piso para demostrar que fue sublime.

Se quedaron tranquilos con la respiración aun agitada de Leah de fondo, a pesar de ser casi indestructibles quedaba bastante adolorida.

-Ahora no tengo nada –confirmo riéndose Leah- y lo peor que tu tampoco, no veo que sea oportuno presentarnos…

El teléfono de Edward bastante machacado sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación, Este se levanto rápidamente pero camino tranquilo a buscarlo, mientras Leah miraba su espalda mojándose los labios

-Alice-contesto el teléfono

-_Hermanito hace rato que los esperamos, ¿no querrás que vayamos nosotros a buscarlos?-_dijo maliciosamente

-No te preocupes estamos allá en 5 minutos- contesto seriamente y corto el dañado teléfono

Ayudo a levantarse a Leah, la abrazo un momento le beso la frente y la miro con toda la ternura del mundo.

-Perdona pero tendrás que buscar nuevamente ropa

Ella solo asintió, alejándose en dirección a las cajas y bolsas donde había encontrado el vestido que ahora se encontraba esparcido por la habitación, El la miro de reojo pero se dirigió a otra puerta saliendo nuevamente vestido.

-¡Hey! Así no se vale yo aun no elijo nada

Esta vez eligió un pantalón…


	5. Chapter 5

Quise apurarme mas así que subo dos capítulos esta semana ya termine esta historia y estoy haciéndole una continuación que va bastante avanzada pero mi muso me abandono a mitad de camino jajaja

Hago el disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a E. Meyer yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y porque me dio la gana

Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews y a los lectores anónimos de los que también he sido parte en más de alguna ocasión

**CAPITULO V la ira**

Los Cullen, o casi todos estaban ansiosos esperando a la pareja, estaban elegantemente vestidos casi como modelos de una revista de modas, con rostros inmutables y perfectos, Leah a pesar de vestir maravillosamente se sintió demasiado patética e inferior a la belleza de la mujeres de la familia, los hombres la intimidaban pero ella siempre oculto eso con su cinismo y sarcasmo, pero esta vez no podía utilizarlos para ocultarse, estaba ahora frente a la familia de su novio y no debía actuar tan salvaje como hubiese querido.

Alice no pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa de ambos, era una mala costumbre adquirida al ser casi un icono de la moda en Forks, se fijo que Edward no llevaba la misma ropa con la que se había ido a reunir con Leah, se río para si misma imaginando las razones del cambio.

Emmet solo miraba a la morena, siempre le creyó guapa hoy especialmente que se había vestido tan bien, le pareció casi una modelo, esas que los especialistas de moda llaman "bellezas exóticas" y Leah lo era.

Rosalie reconoció la ropa pero no le importo, había forjado una amistad con la quileute, debido a las ganas que tenia de haber sido madre, varias veces se habían consolado, se alegraba de que la chica a quien consideraba su amiga, fuera la pareja de Edward.

Esme era feliz con la felicidad de su hijo y eso le bastaba a ella, además la necesidad de convertir a la chica en vampiro era nula por lo que se sentía totalmente aliviada de cometer actos que pudiesen acusarlos frente a la comunidad.

Carlisle al igual que Esme estaba feliz con la idea de que su hijo estaba radiante de dicha.

Jasper se concentraba en mantener la atmosfera pacifica y los ánimos calmados, a pesar de las alianzas con los lobos temía que la chica, bastante hormonal la mayor parte del tiempo, explotara en cualquier momento convirtiéndose en loba y arrancara un par de cabezas, la idea le pareció graciosa ya que le gustaba la adrenalina que le producía una pelea, pero este día no era una buena idea, menos considerando que Edward le arrancaría algo mas que la cabeza si tocara a Leah.

La feliz pareja estaba tomada de la mano, exentos de todas las ideas que se le pasaba a la familia en la cabeza, estaban al tanto de que eran observados, pero estaban concientes de que lo estarían por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Amistosamente los Cullen le dieron la bienvenida a la familia, Esme le ofreció de comer y beber pero ella rechazo aquellos por no sentirse bien, seguramente eran los cambios hormonales típicos de una menopáusica como ella.

Conversaron todos animadamente por largas horas, Leah casi no hablaba pero comento los temas que allí trataron, en el fondo prefirió callarse antes de avergonzar a Edward.

Al caer la noche todos decidieron ir a cazar dejando a los novios solos en la gran casa Cullen, para Leah era prácticamente una mansión, seguía asombrada por la imponencia de los muebles, los detalles de los muebles gran parte de ellos de corte moderno pero algunos como el gran piano de una data desconocida.

Edward se sentó a tocarlo, y Leah en un gesto le pidió permiso para recorrer la casa, sin dejar de tocar el piano hizo un gesto con el que accedió. Leah recorrió el salón de estar mirando todo lo que veía a su paso, sin querer tocar nada porque sentía que aun llenaría todo con su aroma, se sonrío, la antigua Leah, habría estado encantada de apestarle la casa a los chupasangre, siguió su recorrido hasta que llego al lugar de sus sueños.

Como era normal en aquella casa nadie comía, la cocina inmaculada era como un templo para Leah, se imagino muchas veces un lugar así para cocinar para la manada como lo hacia su prima Emily, pero ella siempre oculto sus deseos muy profundamente, desde que Sam la dejo que se convirtió en un huracán humano, aun mas loba de lo que era en su licantropía, sus deseos de ser madre formando una familia, cocinando para sus hijos y esposo eran algo que se había desvanecido al imprimarse de Edward, inconcientemente su cuerpo, había bloqueado aquellos instintos seguramente para evitar una nueva frustración.

Se encontraba aun contemplando aquel maravilloso lugar lleno de implementos que nunca habían sido usados, todos aquellos que promocionaban en la televisión, en los programas del tipo _¡llame ya!, _Por un momento la antigua Leah apareció en el brillo de sus ojos tornando sus gestos en algo cargado de envidia, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de romper todo aquello que juro era inútil, sintió su sangre hervir e instintivamente salto por la ventana, entrando en fase y dejando a un Edward sorprendido mirando los trozos de tela que quedaron, de las que minutos antes eran elegantes ropas…


	6. Chapter 6

Quiero mmas que nada dar las graciasa las chicas que me han dejado comentarios y las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y obviamente a los lectores anonimos que tambien pasan por aqui

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer yo solo escribo por diversion

**CAPITULO VI **

Edward limpiaba el destrozo causado por Leah, no quiso seguirla al poder leer por telepatía que ella quería estar sola, que estaba avergonzada, pero que la dejara tranquila, prefirió obedecer, sobretodo al enterarse de los más profundos pensamientos de la chica

"Quiere una familia, hijos, cosas que nunca podrá tener conmigo, solo la llenare de un amor vacío y estéril que nunca rendirá frutos" Ya no podía leer sus pensamientos seguro ya no estaba en fase.

Por primera vez extraño realmente su antiguo Don.

**POV LEAH**

Que imbecil fui, ¿Por qué me imagino tonteras? Por que en el fondo sigo siendo la misma cínica de siempre, había sentido tanto alivio cuando pensé que ya no era aquel ser tan infeliz.

A pesar de la imprimación, a pesar de todo quiero cosas que se que no tendré, no quiero dañar a Ed pero mi cabeza se revienta de tantas cosas que tengo rebotando en mi interior

¿Será suficiente solo nosotros?...

**NARRADOR**

3 días habían pasado desde el incidente y Edward aconsejado por Alice decidió dejar que todo se enfriara antes de buscar a la chica de nuevo, Alice le decía que ella vendría a el que esperara, pero El ya no estaba seguro de seguir aquellos consejos.

Decidió irse de paseo a Seattle después de todo era otoño y los días eran los ideales para los seres que brillaban con el sol, tomo el volvo yéndose a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, coloco un CD de música clásica, le parecía magnifico el contraste de la música con la velocidad que llevaba pero se sintió bien.

Pronto tendría que pasar donde siempre se detenía el Jefe Swan por lo que debió bajar la velocidad para que no lo detuviera, pero se equivoco, Charlie le hizo señas desde lejos para que se detuviera, conciente como era, prefirió hacerlo.

-Buenas tardes Jefe Swan- sonrío pensando que este ya no lo detestaba, ya que no salía con su hija

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen

Aquella frase hizo saber al vampiro que venían problemas

-El consejo Quileute quiere hablar con ustedes mañana al mediodía- Sonaba como si Leah también fuese su hija, la molestia de que Edward se le atravesara de una u otra manera en su vida de seguro era molesto.

-¿Le digo que iras?

-Por supuesto- afirmo Edward colocándose los Ray Ban

No espero más respuesta y se alejo nuevamente rumbo a Seattle. Ni el sabía que haría allí, pero algo parecía llamarlo con más fuerzas que la sangre…

**POV EDWARD**

Mañana al medio día, deberé pararme frente al consejo, y seguramente frente a la manada, pediré llevar a Carlisle para que no aprovechen el momento de partirme en pedazos y quemarme en una hoguera ancestral, aunque pensándolo bien debería llevar a Esme seguro con su cara de ángel los convence mas, de lo que podría el tener al "Jefe vampiro" en sus manos.

¿Me puedo explicar que diantres voy a hacer a Seattle? Nunca me ha llamado la atención esta ciudad pero hoy parezco atraído por un imán gigante. Si tan solo fuera como Alice sabría que voy a llenar nuevamente el guardarropa, o Emmet por esos juegos electrónicos en los que siempre alardea con Jasper.

Voy a mirar mi celular… ninguna llamada perdida, seguramente Leah pensara que soy yo el que quiere huir, todo por seguir los consejos de Alice, cuando lo que menos quiero es separarme de ella, pero supongo que en el fondo tiene razón , después de todo también es mujer…

**NARRADOR**

Edward instintivamente se detuvo en un gran centro comercial muy exclusivo de Seattle, había ido cientos de veces ahí ayudando a Alice para las compras sobretodo las de navidad, una fiesta que ella amaba porque podía llenar a todos de regalos sin culpa y sin que le rechazaran algo.

Sintió su bolsillo vibrar, era su celular, lo miro era su adorada duende.

-Edward, revisa el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, ya que estas ahí necesito un encargo- no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya había cortado, se sonrío al saber que ella siempre estaría un paso delante de el.

Hurgando en sus bolsillos sin parar de caminar y cuidando de no tropezar con la gente, encontró el encargo de Alice, era la boleta de una joyería muy exclusiva en donde ella acostumbraba modificar sus joyas. Sabia el camino de memoria ahí compro una vez un dije de diamante en forma de corazón…

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen- saludo amablemente el vendedor, a quien era difícil olvidar a sus mejores clientes.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Jones, mi hermana me ha enviado por un encargo –dijo ofreciéndole el vale

-Oh claro, déjeme ir a buscarlo a la caja fuerte, si gusta puede mirar nuestras nuevas colecciones

Edward asintió, y vio alejarse al hombre, aun seguía con sus lentes de sol, le gustaba usarlos ya que algunas personas le temían mas cuando tenía sus ojos color ámbar, pensaban que no eran normales, así que prefería tratar de pasar aunque sea ese detalle inadvertido.

Miro todas las joyas que habían en la tienda, nada le parecía especial… Hasta que lo vio… un hermoso anillo con un extraño diamante color rojo, se acerco para verlo mejor, aunque no fuese necesario ya que su vista era como la de un águila, era de platino trenzado y en el centro tenia el extraño diamante que le recordaba la sangre y por supuesto los labios de Leah.

-Aquí esta su encargo Sr. Cullen- Le dijo Mr. Jones acercándole una caja cuadrada grande-¿si gusta revisarlo?

Lo hizo por costumbre sabia que allí trabajaban perfectamente, dentro de la caja había un collar al que Edward no le tomo ninguna atención, cerró la caja y pregunto

-¿Aquel anillo de diamante rojo?-pregunto como si nada

-Oh, que buen gusto señor Cullen ¿desea verlo?

-Por favor

El hombre abrió la asegurada vidriera y se lo acerco

-Es un hermoso anillo de compromiso, muy exclusivo cada 100 años hay diamantes rojos, es algo muy especial

Edward lo tomo y lo miro detenidamente, por primera vez el acto se junto con la palabra "compromiso" Si debía pedirle la mano a Leah aquel era el anillo. Le recordaba lo que ahora tenían un pacto de sangre, algo superior a ellos que había decidido unirlos irónicamente.

Lo dejo en su caja y sin preguntar nada saco de su billetera su tarjeta _Golden Premium _y se la acerco al señor Jones que babeaba con la jugosa comisión que le tocaría por la venta.

Le devolvió la tarjeta y los papeles, Edward solo firmo, ni se molesto en ver el precio, después de tantos años sabia que el dinero no se le acabaría por un gasto así; tomo la caja de Alice y la suya se despidió del feliz Señor Jones y se fue a su auto pensando en el mejor momento para dárselo a Leah.

**NARRADOR **_casa de los Cullen_

Alice miro a Edward al llegar, la duendecillo tenia una cara de felicidad absoluta, había visto en alguna de sus visiones que el encontraría algo muy especial para pedirle realmente la mano como correspondía a Leah.

Edward al entrar solo la miro, no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que ella planeado todo de cierta forma gracias a sus visiones, le acerco su caja, a la que ella no pareció tomar en cuenta.

-Enséñamelo!

-¿Enseñarte que?- dijo Edward tratando de parecer inocente

-El anillo, quiero verlo ¿es tan bonito como en mi visión?

-Velo por ti misma-le dijo acercándole una pequeña caja roja forrada en seda

La chica lo miro atentamente sus ojos brillaban reflejando el color de el anillo en sus propios ojos.

-Es hermoso le va a encantar

-Espero que al consejo también mañana al medio día, debemos presentarnos

-Todo saldrá bien – le dijo Alice acariciando su rostro-guárdalo antes de que quiera quedármelo

Le paso el anillo y se alejo bailando hacia su habitación.

Edward se sentó en el sillón guardando su tesoro en su cajita de vuelta en su chaqueta, sintió vibrar su teléfono.

-¿Edward? Tenemos que hablar…


	7. Chapter 7

He estado con una flojera impresionante ademas estoy metida con la trama de una nueva serie (entre comillas ya que es un remake) quiero dar las gracias ya que he sido leido por mas de 90 personas ^^ y obvio darle las gracias a mi primera fan Lorraine Cullen Swan que la amo sin conocerla por leer mi fic y darme animos =)

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer (o Meier) yo solo los ocupo en fines poco educativos jajaja

**CAPITULO VII**_Nunca hablamos de amor_

**FLASHBACK** Semana en La casa del Bosque

Cuando Edward llego de su cacería, encontró a la loba durmiendo profundamente, le beso la frente y se dedico a encender la chimenea, no tenia fría y sabia que ella tampoco pero entendió que seria la única forma de cocinar en la cabaña.

Una vez encendido el fuego inserto la pierna de ciervo en el fierro con el que atizaba la chimenea y lo dejo en el fuego. Se recostó en la cama al lado de la licántropo que dormía de estomago cubriendo solo su baja espalda, Edward observo las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, subiendo su mirada hacia su cara y se detuvo allí, era la primera vez que la miraba tan profundamente, observo sus pómulos, sus ojos que estaban cerrados, su boca roja que parecía encumbrar un beso, el pelo corto que no superaba su mandíbula de un negro azabache propio de las chicas de la tribu. No tenía una belleza extraordinaria pero era muy guapa. Le sorprendió la dulzura que emanaba de su rostro al dormir, Edward sintió como si la misma fuerza superior que lo había dominado anteriormente, le dijera todos los propósitos que debía forjar con Leah, el principal no separarse nunca de ella, protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Leah despertó sintiéndose observada, al abrir los ojos vio al joven vampiro observarla, se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Que haces?-dijo aun adormilada

-Pues… te miraba dormir, te veías muy tranquila, ¿estabas reponiendo fuerzas?- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Eso creo, me quede dormida después que te fuiste, parecía que me arrollo un camión ¿Qué me trajiste de comer?

-Ciervo, o parte de el, creo que aun no esta listo ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo o hacer otra cosa?-levanto su ceja en la ultima frase

-Quiero hablar… de lo que nos sucedió…-dijo la chica acomodándose en la cama cubriendo su pecho con la sabana- creo saber que fue

La cara de Edward mostraba desconcierto, sabia que todo cambió, pero no creía que tuviera mayor explicación, el había visto la imprimación de Quil cuando aun podía leer mentes, sabia de que trataba o al menos tenia una idea de lo que le sucedió a algunos de la manada.

Edward le puso un dedo en la boca a la chica, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y la miro profundamente con sus ojos ambarinos

-Ya lo se.

Ella le contesto con sus ojos marrones, y solo guardaron silencio abrazándose y oliendo sus nuevas esencias, sus pieles ahora no eran ni calientes ni frías para el otro, ambos sentían que tenían la misma temperatura y que esta era perfecta.

Después de que Leah comió, hicieron el amor y conversaron de sus vidas hasta que llego el alba, mientras el iba por provisiones ella aprovechaba de bañarse, dormir y hurgar las cajas con ropa, no quiso abrir las puertas que estaban en el otro cuarto

Acostada en la cama le pareció tan acogedora aquella cabaña de piedra, que se imagino viviendo ahí, obviamente la ampliaría ya que era pequeña y no tenia cocina, y ella amaba cocinar, sus pensamientos se detuvieron ahí cuando sintió llegar a Edward con su almuerzo.

Al quinto día de _jugar a las casitas_, como decía Leah o a _la luna de miel_ como decía Edward decidieron ir a sus casas, asumiendo la preocupación de las familias.

Estaban parados uno al lado del otro en la puerta antes de salir, entonces el vampiro se giro hacia la licántropo.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa y jugar a las casitas por siempre contigo- soltó Edward con una sonrisa

Leah lo miro sintiendo que la temperatura le había subido de repente, aun más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Todo su cuerpo respondió al lanzarse al cuello del vampiro gritando SI.

Se besaron tiernamente y fue cuando Leah recordó algo

-Debo hablar con el consejo primero ¿pero seremos novios igual verdad?

-Hasta que nos digan lo contrario-le dijo besándole los labios

Salieron de la cabaña se dieron un nuevo beso, al separarse Leah se saco la camisa de Edward que vestía en ese momento quedando desnuda se la puso en la mano mirándolo con picardía, se dio media vuelta y corrió entrando en fase. Edward estaba atónito, la chica sabía como dejarle con ganas.

_**FIN FLASHFORWARD**_

**NARRADOR** _Casa Cullen_

Después de cortar el teléfono Edward se vistió como un rayo se despidió de los que vio, si es que con esa rapidez vio a alguien y partió en su auto hacia la carretera, allí recogería a Leah para ir a hablar esta vez no en el bosque, ella le pidió ir a un lugar publico puesto que quería hablar realmente y no terminar encamados al menos no antes de hablar.

El sugirió una cafetería sencilla de Forks donde acostumbraban ir a veces a comprar cosas para fingir ser una familia regular. Le propuso eso porque sabia que ella le diría que no y el tenia un plan para darle el anillo. Ella le pidió ir a un restaurante que quedaba camino a Seattle no era tan elegante pero era mas privado que la cafetería de Forks.

La recogió en la carretera, noto que ella se estaba terminando de vestir porque traía el vestido desabrochado y los zapatos en la mano. Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, Edward bufo por el gesto de la chica.

Viajaron el resto del camino en silencio, el estaba molesto, mil ideas de ella rechazándolo inundaron su cabeza, ella iba cabizbaja.

Estacionaron en silencio y entraron, Edward pensó que debía hacer las cosas con calma para no alterar a la chica y que esta no entrara en fase delante de los mortales.

Pidieron una mesa apartada y se sentaron nuevamente en silencio, cuando la camarera se fue, Leah saco por fin la voz

-Yo… no se si quieras aun enfrentar al consejo por mi… Si quieres dejarme lo entenderé.

- No quiero dejarte, nunca ha sido mi intención- respondió Edward sorprendido por las palabras de la chica -De hecho traerte aquí me ha dado un motivo para entregarte esto- saco la cajita de su bolsillo la puso en la mesa y la acerco a Leah, ella tenia los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad de la impresión que le produjo ver aquella cajita, tomo la caja y nerviosamente la abrió, sus ojos brillaron ante el reflejo del diamante rojo, nunca en su vida había visto un diamante de ese color, le pareció que estaba soñando.

-Esss hermoso

Edward tomo el anillo y acercándose a la chica le tomo la mano e introdujo su dedo en el anillo

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, no quiero que estés nunca más alejada de mí, me he propuesto hacerte feliz a toda costa por toda la eternidad, Yo te amo…

Ella estaba emocionada sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, nunca imagino que seria el vampiro el designado para ella por el universo, por un instante se olvido de sus profundos deseos, y de los miedos que habían nublado su mente en días anteriores. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió inmensa y verdaderamente feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

A pesar de tener esta historia completa me gano la flojera pero voy a subir todos los episodios de una vez.

Agradeceria un rewiew aunque sea para insultarme jajaja

**CAPITULO VIII **_ pruebas_

Leah abrió los ojos estaba desnuda en una cama que le era familiar, pero a la cual no recordaba como había llegado, miro a todas partes preocupada, no veía a Edward por ninguna parte, hasta que vio un papel en la mesita de noche:

_Amor fui por tu desayuno, mientras tanto busca ropa para presentarte en la audiencia, un beso_

_Edward._

Se sonrío recordando la noche anterior, luego de la entrega del anillo, después de la comida bebió una copa de champaña que les regalaron en el restaurante, recordó que se termino bebiendo la botella, no recordaba haberse emborrachado antes, se le vino a la mente también que cuando se fueron del lugar ella le hizo un regalo a Edward, lo complació durante el viaje. (Imagínense ustedes jiji).

Busco ropa, tal como se lo indico Edward, al terminar contemplo su mano, y vio aquel hermoso anillo que relucía en su mano izquierda, su brillo la hipnotizaba, estaba como atontada cuando llego Edward con su desayuno.

-Buenos días mi lobita

-Buenos días

-Te ves hermosamente hambrienta- le dijo riéndose y dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Me trajiste una pierna de venado otra vez?

-No, que mal olfato el tuyo

-¡Hey! No hay nada malo con mi olfato pero es mejor cuando estoy en fase, además andaba antojada de venado

-Luego puede ser por ahora te traje solo café y roscas…

Antes de terminar la frase la chica se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, "seguro será la resaca" pensó Edward.

-Perdón no se que me paso- se disculpo al salir del baño

- La resaca y los nervios de enfrentar al consejo

-Eso debe ser ¿Qué hora es?

Edward miro el reloj

-son las 10:30 aun nos queda tiempo si quieres te recuestas no te ves muy bien

Leah asintió se recostó en la cama cerro los ojos y se volvió a dormir

Edward la despertó una hora después tomándola en sus brazos y subiéndola al auto, estaba preocupado por la repentina somnolencia de la chica, la puso en el auto y emprendió rumbo al reducto Quileute. Prefirió irse a paso lento, no quería tener un accidente y que la chica saliera herida, se sentía muy protector con ella, como si fuese de repente una debilucha.

Llegaron al territorio Quileute, Leah seguía media mareada pero estaba mas firme, no quería que la manada supusiera que había perdido la fuerza de la que siempre presumía, Edward le tomo la mano y le pidió que lo guiara al consejo, ella estaba orgullosa del hombre que llevaba a su lado, ya se había olvidado que era su enemigo natural.

La manada los observaba a lo lejos, mientras ellos saludaban a los que encontraban en el camino.

Antes de entrar en la cabaña de Billy que era la que eligieron fuera la sede de la reunión del día, ambos sintieron un olor familiar en el aire, en ese instante no lo reconocieron, golpearon la puerta y mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando el que abrió fue el mismísimo Jacob Black.

Edward gruño como saludo, Jacob hizo lo mismo, miro a Leah con asco, ella con odio fue un momento muy tenso, que rompió Billy

-Déjales pasar Jake.

El licántropo se movió un poco dejándoles un pequeño espacio, la chica paso primero Edward le golpeo el hombro al entrar, se miraron con fiereza enseñándose los dientes

-¡BASTA YA! –Grito Billy- Están aquí por las mismas razones no, nos hagan desechar sus peticiones

Jacob se movió de la puerta dejando pasar al vampiro

Leah saludo a su madre, que le tomo la mano mirándole con detención el hermoso anillo de piedra roja

Interrumpió su ensoñación Bella que venia saliendo del cuarto de Jake

-disculpen la tardanza- dijo la pequeña humana con las mejillas rojas

Leah se sintió enfurecer pero se encontraba débil y en vez de atacar se tuvo que sentar en una de las sillas Edward corrió a su lado para evitar que cayese.

Bella los miro pero no comprendía que hacían ellos allí, se acerco a Jacob preguntándole en el oído algo que no paso inadvertido para el oído de Edward

-¿Qué hace el aquí y con ella?-susurro la castaña

-No lo se, pero mi padre dijo que vienen a lo mismo que nosotros

-¿E están juntos? – Bella quedo de una pieza al responderse su pregunta con la preocupación de Edward por la morena, y el anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su mano.

Billy les pidió que tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron todos en silencio

-Leah, Jacob están aquí por lo mismo, que el consejo apruebe su imprimación con un foráneo, hemos decidido que habrá una prueba la cual no será decidida hoy, ya que uno de los afectados puede leer mentes-miro a Edward, que trato de hablar pero lo hizo callar con la mano-aparte de eso no discriminaremos a nadie por su condición. El consejo ha hablado.

Fue más corto de lo que todos imaginaban, y menos aterrador

La madre de Leah invito a su hija y a Edward a su cabaña, a lo que accedieron ya que debían hablar y hacer las presentaciones oficiales.

-¿Charlie esta en casa?-pregunto Edward a Sue Clearwater

-No, esta en s trabajo, pero vendrá a la hora de comer… espero que no se mas incomodo de lo que ya es esto para todos- dijo la Sra. Clearwater cabizbaja.

-No se preocupe, lo que mas me importa es el bien de su hija. Se que a Charlie no le caigo en gracia menos ahora que estoy destinado a ser su cercano-se sonrío al decirlo, le parecía como un juego de la vida tener que aparecerse en la vida de Charlie Swan siempre

Se despidieron del abuelo Ateara y de Billy, de Jacob y Bella se despidieron con una mirada, no eran precisamente sus personas favoritas, a pesar de ya no tener los mismos sentimientos por ellos, simplemente ahora se reducía todo a unos inadecuados celos.

En la casa de la familia Clearwater el aroma de la comida rellenaba los rincones de todo el lugar, Sue era una estupenda cocinera, y le había heredado aquello a su hija. Así era como había conquistado a Harry y luego cuando enviudo a Charlie Swan. En la cocina de Sue humeaba una olla que despedía olor a guiso de pollo.

Sue los invito a sentarse amablemente.

-A tu padre le gusta la sangre de el pollo que uso para el guiso ¿estará bien para ti?

-Si muchas gracias.

Leah de imaginarse la sangre se puso verde y se excuso de la cocina yéndose a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Creo que es la resaca pero puede ser algo más, fuimos a un restaurante anoche y comió bastante, ya sabe el apetito de lobo.

-Eso debe ser-dijo Sue distraídamente.

-Ya que tengo la ocasión de hacerlo, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

-Claro, pero ya que lees mentes deberías saber ya las respuestas-le repuso con ironía.

"Si que se parece a su madre" pensó para si Edward.

-Lamento comunicarle de que no puedo leer la mente de nadie, excepto cuando Leah esta en fase puedo leer a la manada a través de ella.

Sue estaba sorprendida pensó un par de cosas malas de Edward a ver si tenía una reacción, pero no paso nada.

-Lo siento entonces, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que ustedes, o sea Charlie y usted no tuvieron que realizar prueba alguna?

-Eso no es muy difícil de responder, se le realiza la prueba a los chicos que se transforman ya que ellos tienen las emociones mas fuertes… mas a flor de piel entonces las pruebas buscan saber si es imprimación pura o solo un encaprichamiento, hasta Leah solo se habían transformado hombres y lamentablemente se debe atener a las leyes para todos los lobos.

-¿Hay alguna manera de eximirse de las pruebas?

-Si, pero no te la puedo decir además que no creo que sea probable que suceda.

Las palabras de Sue le daban una pista bastante fuerte a Edward de lo que podría evitar someterse a las pruebas. Estaba ensimismado hasta que el mismo aroma familiar que sintió cuando llegaron se acercaba, Edward se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Puedo ir donde Leah?

-Si pasa, dile que venga a despedirse antes de irse.

-Esta bien, hasta luego Sue.

Edward prácticamente corrió al cuarto de su novia, encontrándola durmiendo nuevamente, ahora si que se estaba preocupando, la tomo en sus brazos y salio con ella por la ventana para dirigirse al auto, la sentó en el asiento del pasajero, cuando llego Seth a su lado.

-¿Qué le sucede? Parece desmayada.

-No lo se, la llevo con mi padre para que la revise.

-Voy contigo.

Se subieron al auto y partieron rápidamente al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital Edward la tomo y entraron buscaron la oficina de su padre. Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono, al verlos llegar se despidió rápidamente.

-Ponla en la camilla.

Edward obedece dejándola en la camilla, estaba muy preocupado.

-Esperen afuera por favor.

Seth tomo del brazo a Edward para sacarlo de allí, se quedaron en el pasillo por un tiempo que parecía eterno, el lobezno no sabia que decirle a su cuñado para tranquilizarlo, ya que con la angustia había golpeado la pared haciendo un orificio.

-Por favor cálmate, alguien te puede mirar mas de lo debido.

-Edward pasa a la consulta por favor- pidió Carlisle abriendo la puerta.

-Yo también voy-dijo Seth levantándose de su lugar-es mi hermana.

-Esta bien.

Pasaron a la consulta y encontraron a Leah sentada en la camilla con una gran sonrisa, Edward se acerco a ella abrazándola.

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?

-Que ella te diga.

Edward la miro, Leah levanto su cara, estaba llorando con una sonrisa feliz.

-Estoy embarazada Edward-dijo abrazándolo y llorando desaforadamente.

Edward miraba asustado a su padre y a Seth aun sorprendido por el diagnostico.

-Hay que hacerle algunos exámenes más pero puedo asegurar que esta bien.

El vampiro abrazo mas fuerte a su mujer y deseo poder llorar de felicidad como ella, Seth abrazo a Carlisle emocionado, luego a su hermana.

-Ahora podrás cocinarle a alguien hermanita.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX **_dolor_

Como era de esperarse el consejo Quileute se espanto con la noticia del embarazo, pero Carlisle les mostró los exámenes y las pruebas de que era un embarazo entre comillas normal, ya que al ser el fruto de un vampiro y una licántropo era mas acelerado de lo normal, el consejo acepto todo como una prueba de real imprimación ya que en condiciones normales Leah probablemente jamás seria madre.

Edward ordeno la ampliación de la cabaña ya que Leah pidió como regalo de bodas que esa fuera su casa, Seth convenció a la manada para que lo ayudaran, lo que hicieron gustosos.

Aceleraron los preparativos de la boda ya que a pesar de todo Edward seguía siendo conservador y deseaba que su hijo naciera en el matrimonio. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que serian dos.

Alice preparaba la boda, y Rosalie lleno una habitación completa de cosas de bebe.

Leah al pasar el tiempo dejo los típicos síntomas del embarazo, volviendo a estar en toda su plenitud, pero esto se debía más que nada a que comía por tres, Carlisle le prohibió entrar en fase para que con la transformación no dañara a los bebes, ella acepto gustosa ya que con la telepatía de manada sus compañeros se enterarían de lo fogosa que la había puesto el embarazo.

Edward mando a ampliar la cabaña del bosque, no la pudo convertir en mansión porque Leah le pidió que quedase en el mismo estilo ya que amaba lo rustica de la casita.

La boda la celebrarían en un claro del bosque donde se encontraba la línea imaginaria que divide los territorios de la familia y se casarían según las creencias Quileute.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que comenzaron los preparativos y la construcción de la casa estaba lista, Edward a pesar de las quejas de Leah dejo la pequeña cabaña como una mansión, rustica pero mansión al fin y al cabo, construyeron 3 dormitorios y una pequeña oficina que el dejaría para si mismo con los aparatos electrónicos mas modernos y una gran biblioteca, un gran cuarto matrimonial con un ventanal enorme por el cual huir por las noches, dos cuartos de bebe preciosos decorados uno por Rosalie y el otro por Esme, y una cocina maravillosa totalmente equipada con todo lo que alguna vez vio en la casa Cullen, completaba el escenario una maravillosa sala de estar con tapices étnicos y un hermoso retrato de la feliz pareja que Jasper pinto como regalo de bodas, uno de sus talentos ocultos. También le dejo un gran walking closet para que lo llenara con toda la ropa que quisiera y por supuesto un enorme cuarto de baño con un jacuzzi para compartir noches románticas, Leah estaba sorprendida con la casa a pesar de su enojo inicial pero prefirió callar para no darle en el gusto 100% a su novio, no fuera a ser que se acostumbrara a quedar siempre bien y ella solo como la gruñona.

La boda seria en una semana, y Leah aun no decidía el vestido, Alice le mostraba todas las paginas de Internet con los modelos fabulosos que podía pedir, pero ella simplemente no encontraba uno de su gusto, si había sido de mal carácter el embarazo lo había acentuado trataba de controlarse, pero a veces se enojaba sin razón, Carlisle le dijo que era normal ya que sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas, mas aun siendo su sangre la que mandaba en la genética de los bebes.

Su madre llego un día con un misterioso paquete, y pidió a las visitas que las dejaran a solas un rato, Alice se fue a ver mas detalles del catering y Rosalie se fue a buscar a Emmett que jugaba a las vencidas con la manada, cosa que lo hacia feliz ya que ninguno se cansaba y siempre era un reto ganarle a Sam.

Sue se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija

-Se que no has encontrado un vestido de tu agrado

-No mama no he podido… no me gusta nada y la boda esta encima

-Cuando yo me case con tu padre éramos muy pobres y tu abuela me regalo, su vestido de bodas que con la ayuda de una amiga transforme un poco y lo use, lamentablemente el tiempo hizo lo suyo así que no te puedo regalar el mío, pero como aun tengo la misma amiga te hicimos uno

Terminando la frase le entrego el paquete a su hija, que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos

Leah miraba a su madre y al paquete no atinaba a nada, el hermoso gesto de su madre le gustaba pero le daba miedo que debido a sus hormonas no le gustara el vestido y herir a su madre era algo que nunca haría

-Ábrelo hija… si no te gusta lo puedo hacer cortinas- le dijo sonriendo su madre

Leah rompió el papel y encontró el vestido, este era de un color blanco amarillento, la tela era un raso opaco suave al tacto, era escotado sin mangas con una cinta drapeada bajo el busto, desde donde era suelto, largo hasta el suelo, era muy sencillo y Leah simplemente se enamoro de el.

-Gracias mamá es maravilloso-abrazo a su madre emocionada.

En eso estaban cuando el olor de Jacob anunciaba su visita, este golpeo la puerta del cuarto

-Leah quiero hablar contigo-dijo con voz seca al otro lado de la puerta

Sue se levanto y abrió la puerta, miro a Jake con mala cara y le advirtió en voz baja que no se atreviera a dañar a su hija, que no solo su yerno vampiro acabaría con el si no que ella misma con el cuchillo cocinero que usaba para trozar venados, Jake solo asintió y Leah río por lo bajo de las amenazas de su madre

-Déjalo pasar mamá no se atrevería a hacer nada sabe que afuera esta la manada y Edward llegara pronto

-¡No vine a eso!

Sue salio del cuarto dándole una ultima mirada a Jacob

-¿Entonces que quieres?-pregunto molesta

-Yo vengo a disculparme-Jake se movía nervioso

Leah miro al joven licántropo, estaba sin camiseta como usualmente andaban los de la manada, tenía los pectorales marcados y se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo, se sentía un poco melancólica de lo que alguna vez sintió por el, ya no era amor pero si un cariño de familia.

-El ser padre te ha suavizado Jake

-¿Co como lo sabes?

-Cuando Bella vino a ver a su padre sentí un aroma diferente en ella, aun tengo mejor olfato que tu cachorro

Jake se sentó a su lado y le tomo las manos

-Estoy tan feliz que estoy pensando en no entrar más en fase, para controlar las transformaciones definitivamente, y envejecer con Bella

-Lo tuyo es electivo lo mío obligatorio al menos hasta que nazcan los cachorros, después de eso no quiero envejecer un día más, si no vendrá otra y tratara de levantarme a mi esposo… y como loba al menos si la mato parecerá un accidente

Se rieron aun tomados de la mano, se quedaron mirando un rato como si hablaran aun por la telepatía de manada, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que Edward llegaba a contemplar la escena

-Disculpen vuelvo mas tarde

Leah despabiló al sentir la voz de su novio, que salio corriendo de la casa, ella se levanto y corrió tras el.

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! - Pero ya se había ido, Jake siguió tras el

-¿Hija que sucede?

-Edward vino y me vio con Jake, no se que habrá pensado

Leah estaba tan nerviosa que corrió en dirección al bosque, y sin darse cuenta entro en fase, corrió buscando en el aire el aroma de Edward, sintió también el de humanos pero no les tomo importancia, se fue acercando mas al aroma del vampiro que discutía acaloradamente con Jake

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada, la veo como una hermana!

-¡Yo no miro a mis hermanas como si estuviera embobado!

-No hacíamos eso, es algo más de lobos algo que nunca entenderías, eres un cabeza dura, más ahora que no lees mentes

Seguían concentrados en sus peleas de macho que no se fijaron que Leah se acercaba en silencio y entre los árboles un cazador furtivo estaba apuntando a su presa.

"Edward escúchame a mi entonces" murmuro en su mente Leah tratando de que salieran de su pelea pero Edward parecía no oírla

-Claro tu vas mostrándole el pecho musculoso a todas para que se fijen en…

Un disparo evito que terminara la frase y un aullido los silencio a ambos, por fin Edward reconoció el aroma de Leah y corrió hacia ella, la encontró en el suelo desnuda con una pierna sangrando

-Jacob ve por el desgraciado tú que si no, yo lo mato

Jake corrió entrando en fase buscando al asustado cazador que vio a un hombre convertirse en lobo, el licántropo le salto encima reduciéndolo y con el hocico lo tomo de la ropa y lo golpeo contra un árbol dejándolo inconciente, llamo telepáticamente a la manada para avisar que Leah estaba herida que ubicaran a Carlisle y a Charlie para que se detuviera al cazador furtivo.

Edward tomo a la chica semi-inconciente y Corrió hacia la casa de esta, no podía esperar a Carlisle así que tendría que demostrar sus doctorados en medicina.

La madre de Leah se puso muy nerviosa, pero igual acompaño a Edward al cuarto, le pidió al joven si podía ponerle una camiseta a su hija, ya que la apenaba que estuviera tan expuesta, el vampiro asintió, incluso ayudo a ponérsela.

Edward comenzó a examinar la pierna para ver si la bala estaba en un músculo o en el hueso, en eso estaba cuando llego su padre

-Necesito que esperen afuera

-Padre yo…

-Ve afuera por favor, no me servirás de mucho así de alterado

Sue tomo a Edward del brazo y lo dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Esme, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Bella.

El los miro a todos , pero era como si no viera a nadie su mente trabajaba a mil por hora de la preocupación, luchaba por controlarse, por evitar salir a matar al tipo que le disparo a su mujer , se odiaba un poco también por no haberse dado cuenta de que Leah estaba en el bosque, de pronto todo le empezó a dar vueltas, una sensación de mareo se apodero de todo su cuerpo, era demasiado extraño, recordó que la ultima vez que sintió esa sensación fue cuando contrajo la gripe española, como pudo se sentó, de pronto las voces que se habían callado por casi tres meses empezaron a inundar su cabeza había recuperado su don.

Leah gritaba en el cuarto, mientras Carlisle con las pinzas sacaba la bala, el dolor era insoportable para la chica pero lamentablemente el medico no pudo administrarle morfina debido a su estado

-Tranquila, te recuperaras pronto solo déjame sacar la bala

Leah deliraba del dolor, llamando a Edward en susurros, de pronto ya no hablo más, se desmayo a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía estar herida.

En la sala Edward escucho el pensamiento de Leah que seguía llamándolo, se levanto de un salto de la silla y camino rumbo al cuarto, nadie quiso detenerlo.

El vampiro se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto, no se decidía a entrar, pero un nuevo pensamiento de su mujer lo saco de la duda y simplemente entro, Carlisle lo miro, Edward leyó en su mente el "gracias" que su padre le daba, se arrodillo al lado de la chica tomando y besando una de sus manos. Pareció mágico como la chica abrió los ojos, y miro a Edward separó los labios para hablar pero el lo hizo antes.

-No me importa el anillo, solo me importas tu y nuestros hijos-ella lo miro sorprendida, al darse cuenta de el regreso del don de Edward

Carlisle por fin pudo sacar la bala, gracias a que la chica se había quedado por fin quieta

-Lo siento de verdad pensé que me ayudarías mas esperando afuera

-Yo también

El doctor vendo la pierna de la joven, mientras le hablaba a su hijo

-Se recuperara pronto, su sangre lupina es mas fuerte.

-Gracias papá

Carlisle salio del cuarto, dejando a un Edward más tranquilo, el tenia que dar las explicaciones a los demás, cuando llego a la sala todos le hablaban al mismo tiempo

-Tranquilos, Leah y sus bebes están bien, se recuperara pronto, por favor déjenlos solos, es preferible que descanse esta noche, las visitas no están permitidas

Alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando llego Charlie, Jacob y Jasper

-¿Qué paso con el desgraciado ese?-Interrogo Sue a Charlie

-Esta encarcelado, gracias a Jacob que lo atrapo, lo detuve por cazar en zona protegida. Con su historia de que un hombre se transformo en lobo lo más probable es que lo crean loco, cuando tenga que ir al juzgado.

Edward en el cuarto escuchaba lo que acontecía en la sala, sonrío al saber que aquel desgraciado estaba detenido lejos de el y su deseo de venganza, ya había matado tipos como el alguna vez, pero esta vez era diferente, a pesar de herir lo que mas amaba en este mundo, no quería llenar nunca mas de sangre sus manos menos con la sangre de seres inmundos como aquel.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X** _Boda y Luna de Miel_

Tal como se había planeado la boda se realizaría en el tiempo esperado, habían montado el lugar de la boda en el inmenso jardín de la que seria su casa. Solo invitaron a las familias y algunos amigos de Alaska. Sue se encargo de la comida, que seguramente seria devorada por la manada en un par de minutos, incluso tenia una varilla en sus manos para evitar que Seth y Quil se comieran todo antes de tiempo.

Leah estaba en el cuarto con Alice y Esme que se preocuparon hasta del ultimo detalle de la chica, incluso le hicieron una despedida de soltera a la que accedió a ir con la condición de que no hubiera bailarín, ya que Edward sabría inmediatamente, ya era demasiado difícil para ella compartir la telepatía de manada para además soportar que su futuro esposo leyera también su mente sin entrar en fase.

La maquillaron suavemente ya que no dejo que la convirtieran en un payaso, según sus propias palabras, amaba la ropa pero no el maquillaje, le hicieron la manicura a sus uñas postizas ya que las propias siempre estaban desgastadas con lo de las transformaciones, el pelo le había crecido un poco así que no seria problema, aunque solo pidió una corona de flores ya que los velos le parecían patéticos.

Estaban terminando los detalles que faltaban, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, Leah con el embarazo tenia aun mas agudo el olfato

-Adelante Bella

La humana de los ojos chocolatados pasó al cuarto sonrojada, saludo tímidamente a Esme y a Alice, que en el fondo aun le guardaban rencor por herir a Edward pero lo disimulaban muy bien.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo la humana en un hilito de voz

Esme y Alice salieron en silencio cerrando la puerta

Leah le hizo una seña para que se sentara, quedando ella de pie, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, poniéndose los aretes y el fino collar de perlas a juego que había comprado para la especial ocasión.

-Habla- dijo secamente

-Yoooo… este… bueno quería… desearte muchas felicidades… ya que seremos hermanastras muy pronto y no quiero que haya rencor de ningún tipo…

Leah miro a Bella, estaba más pálida de lo normal, seguramente debido al embarazo, y sin quererlo los ojos de la humana la enternecieron

-Tienes razón nuestros padres se aman y lo peor que podría suceder seria odiarnos por cosas que ya no existen. Tu tienes a Jake y el te ama… Yo amo a Edward y nada mas me importa… amigas no seremos al menos no en un futuro cercano, pero quiero que el trato sea cordial

Bella le agradeció el gesto, sus ojos siempre decían mas de lo que ella decía con su voz, la castaña tomo un pequeño bolsito que llevaba en su mano y saco algo de el, acerco su mano a la Quileute y le enseño algo brillante con un diamante rojo

-¡Mi anillo!-dijo tomándolo de las manos de Bella-gracias lo busque tanto

-Lo encontré hace unos días pero quería dártelo en persona

Leah sin pensarlo la abrazo, algo extraño le sucedía últimamente en presencia de la humana, algo que solo se explicaría unos años después…

En el otro cuarto, Edward sonreía, había escuchado todo lo que hablaron y pensaron las dos mujeres en el dormitorio y estaba feliz de que ya no hubiese ni odios ni celos entre ellas.

Todos los invitados estaban sentados esperando por la novia, los chicos de la manada vestían pantalones, camisas blancas y corbatas negras, se notaba que lo único que querían era quitárselas quedando en el estilo que mas les gustaba: los pantalones cortados

Mientras un nervioso Edward estaba al frente de todos, ensayando nerviosamente sus votos mientras Carlisle trataba en vano de calmarlo. Emmett y Jasper se hacían caras graciosas y le lanzaban pensamientos picantes al novio. Edward los miraba furiosos, ya que no podía responderles en esos momentos

El encargado de casarlos seria Billy, ya que en esos momentos era la cabeza del consejo Quileute.

Leah le pidió a su hermano que la entregara en el altar, para ella aun era el hombre de la casa, se excuso por eso con Charlie que la verdad se sintió aliviado de no ser el que le entregara algo a Edward.

No hubo música cuando Leah se dirigió al altar, le pareció demasiado cursi y lo prohibió a pesar de los reclamos de Rosalie, que amaba las entradas de las novias muy teatrales, con paso detrás de otro y todo eso.

Le basto a Edward verla para quedar descolocado, para el era una criatura casi angelical, amo verla vestida de blanco, con la corona de flores y una sencilla rosa amarilla en las manos, pensó para si mismo que el famoso brillo de las embarazadas existía, y su mujer era la prueba de aquello, se sintió dichoso de ser el único que poseería a aquella doncella por toda la eternidad. Ni se fijo en Alice, Rosalie y Emilie que venían delante de ella

Leah vio al que seria su marido como una bella escultura, su hermosa palidez en aquel bello cuerpo de piedra, no necesitaba escuchar latidos en su pecho, para saber que el viviría por siempre para ella, a pesar de algunos prejuiciosos se sentía feliz de llevar en su vientre el fruto de su amor.

Cuando por fin llego al lado de Edward en un camino que le fue eterno, se fijo en los ojos lujuriosos de este, estaba sonrojada así que le pidió mentalmente que se calmara un poco si no, se le iba a lanzar en frente de todos incluidos sus padres, el simplemente asintió con una picara sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por un carraspeo que fingió Carlisle. Seth con una visible risita se la entrego diciéndole en su fuero interno "tranquilo león, que ya viene la luna de miel"

Se arrodillaron frente a Billy que dijo palabras en Quileute, que según le traducía Jacob a Bella los demás escuchaban ya fuera por sus oídos vampiricos o lupinos según quien fuera.

- Esta dando las gracias a las estrellas, al sol, a la tierra, al agua y a nuestros antepasados… Por haber actuado en la imprimación de dos seres que alguna vez fueron declarados enemigos naturales… -susurraba Jake en el oído de la que pronto seria su esposa.

Billy prosiguió quemando unas yerbas aromáticas en un plato que paso sobre las cabezas de los novios, mientras seguía agradeciendo, y deseándoles larga vida y una prole abundante.

Pidió los anillos y los cubrió con las cenizas, dijo una última plegaria y se los acerco al novio para que dijera sus votos, Edward miro a Leah con el aun tibio anillo en su mano y comenzó a hablar:

-Leah te prometo que mientras camine sobre la tierra, velare tus sueños, espantare tus temores, protegeré tu vida, te daré mi aliento y todo lo que poseo, y ya que te amare eternamente te prometo mi entera fidelidad, mi pasión infinita y hasta el último de mis pensamientos, y con este anillo sello mi promesa de amor eterno

-Edward prometo amarte hasta mi último suspiro, darte mi respeto absoluto, mi pasión eterna y mi fidelidad sin condiciones con este anillo sello mi promesa de amor eterno.

-Pueden besarse-concluyo Billy

Se besaron como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, fue un beso casto digno de una ceremonia de esa envergadura. Todos aplaudieron.

Cuando los novios se levantaron, comenzó el desfile de felicitaciones y las fotografías de rigor.

Bailaron el vals que fue lo único que Leah no quiso cambiar, después de todo era su día y ella era una feliz novia embarazada, con un marido que la complacía en casi todo, ya que tampoco quería mal acostumbrarla.

Como era de esperarse los invitados de la novia se comieron todo los del novio solo conversaban y bailaban. Y ya a la medianoche los chicos de la manada bailaban solo con pantalones. Bajo las atentas miradas de sus novias que miraban recelosas a las vampiras venidas de Alaska.

Los novios se retiraron a esa hora en medio de los flashes de los fotógrafos amateurs. Alice ya se encargaría luego de recolectar las fotos para crear un espectacular álbum de fotografías.

Se despidieron de todos los invitados y se dirigieron rumbo al aeropuerto donde tomarían un vuelo a Brasil rumbo a Isla Esme donde disfrutarían una luna de miel de por lo menos un mes.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Leah estaba tan cansada que solo se dedico a dormir, durmió por un par de días bajo la furiosa mirada de su comprensivo esposo, que a pesar de todos sus deseos solo quería el bien de su mujer.

Al tercer día no aguanto más y la despertó con caricias, besos y el boxer rebosante de deseo, Leah sintió su entrepierna humedecerse al toque de la mano de Edward en su pecho, la otra corrió las bragas introduciendo sus dedos en ella, definitivamente su esposo sabia como enloquecerla, con el vaivén de sus gemidos, ella rozaba el miembro de el vampiro que gemía también, no soporto estar mas tiempo así rompió sus boxers y hundió su miembro en Leah, que gimió aun mas fuerte, el estaba atrás y con sus manos tocaba sus pechos y la ayudaba tocando su botón de placer, ella sintió las embestidas mas placenteras, sentía que ya llegaba al orgasmo, el vio aquello en su mente y se excito aun mas, sentían que perderían la cabeza, acabaron juntos Leah jadeaba agotada, Edward solo la besaba feliz de hacer el amor con su mujer.

Se acurrucaron en la cama, Edward le acariciaba la barriga que estaba comenzando a crecer, mientras miraba a su mujer en todo su esplendor

-Si no te despierto dormirías toda la luna de miel-dijo riendo

-No me molestaría que me despertaras así todos los días-le contesto

Estuvieron un mes completo de luna de miel, por las mañanas Edward despertaba a Leah con el desayuno, después iban a la playa de la isla, se bañaban y ella miraba embobada a su hermoso marido brillando al sol, por las tardes hacían una fogata en la que Edward cocinaba los animales de los que se alimentaba, para que su esposa comiera y así no desperdiciar nada, por lo general eran peces y aves que abundaban en el lugar. Y en las noches hacían el amor a la luz de la luna.

Con el paso de los días la barriga de Leah creció hasta ser del tamaño de un embarazo de 6 meses, así que decidieron volver para tener un mejor cuidado en Forks. Habían tenido una luna de miel soñada, pero ahora debían volver a la realidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI **_ Hambre_

Cuando llegaron pasaron primero a la casa Cullen para que examinara bien a la chica, Carlisle le midió la barriga uso un cono de color negro para oír los latidos

-Bueno, el crecimiento acelerado me indica que nacerán en un mes aproximadamente así que comenzare los preparativos para que tengas la mejor atención en casa.

-Gracias- dijo Leah.

Edward estaba un poco preocupado por algunas ideas que se habían cruzado por la cabeza de Carlisle durante el examen, dejo a su mujer conversando con Esme y Rosalie de cosas de bebe, yéndose con su padre con la excusa de ir a cazar.

-Tráeme un pollo amor-pidió Leah al verlo salir.

-¿Entero?-dijo leyendo su mente, buscando algo que le pareció extraño.

-Si por favor-rogó ella.

Edward siguió hurgando pero solo vio el guisado de ave de su suegra, así que asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Carlisle hacia el auto.

-¿Qué crees tu que sean los bebes? ¿Híbridos? ¿Mutantes? ¿Licántropos?

-Eso he tratado de averiguar, pero aun no lo se, me preocupa que sean híbridos.

Edward vio en la mente de su padre la imagen de pequeños bebes comiéndose a su madre desde dentro. de la matriz, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar la horrible imagen.

-Hay una posibilidad de que primen los genes de Leah, al menos eso me dijo Billy Black.

-El problema es como saberlo, las ecografías han sido normales hasta el momento.

-Dice que hay una curandera en la tribu de los Makah que puede ayudarnos.

-Mañana mismo hablare con Billy.

Partieron rumbo a un criadero de aves cercano y le pidieron al dueño un pollo vivo, el tipo se asusto un poco, pero Carlisle calmo la situación.

-A Sue Clearwater le gusta el pollo fresco para su guisado.

-Que delicia, la cocina de Sue es famosa en Forks-asintió el avicultor mas tranquilo .

Metieron el pollo en la cajuela y se dirigieron camino al bosque para cazar de verdad…

**Casa Cullen**

Esme le mostraba las fotos de la boda a Leah ya que cuando se fueron aun estaban en las cámaras digitales que les dieron a los invitados para que retratasen ellos mismos a los novios y a si mismos, también hicieron grabaciones, dando sus buenos deseos a la feliz pareja, obviamente todo eso fue idea de Alice, que cuando se trataba de organizar era un genio.

Leah estaba sintiendo hambre pero no un hambre normal, se imaginaba comiendo ciervo crudo, gallina y hasta un conejo, le preocupaban aquellos antojos, ya que siempre le había producido asco la carne cruda.

La interrumpió de sus pensamientos Emmett que se acercaba a saludarla alegremente

-Hola cuñadita ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?-pregunto con malicia.

-Muy bien gracias.

-Veo que te alimentaron bien.

-Si gracias.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, se levanto rápidamente y tomo a su cuñado del brazo y se lo llevo a la sala.

-Emmett, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, lo que sea .

-Acompáñame a cazar.

-¿A cazar?-pregunto extrañado de aquella petición.

-Si por favor.

-Esta bien.

Salieron de la casa pero a paso lento, debido al estado de Leah.

-¿Te molestaría si te tomo en brazos y nos vamos un poco mas rápido?

-Gracias seria lo mejor.

Emmett la tomo en sus brazos y corrió en dirección al bosque, se detuvieron en un claro, bajándola de sus brazos le pregunto.

-¿Cómo vas a cazar?

-Pues ese es el gran favor, necesito que me caces algo, tengo antojos de algo…crudo, puedes beberte su sangre si quieres…-contesto tímida.

-Me parece un buen trato, después de todo entrenar con los lobos hace que me de hambre.

-¿lobos?

-Si, entreno con tu hermano y la manada, Jasper anda de viaje con Alice, Edward de luna de miel contigo y Carlisle trabaja .

-¿Y Rosalie no te dice nada?

-La verdad que no, de hecho le encanta extrañarme un poco-le dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo-Te veo con hambre mejor cazare algo antes que mis sobrinos te reclamen.

Emmett era tan ágil que Leah no se dio cuenta cuando llego con un conejo.

-Busque algo pequeño, no vaya a ser que te gane el asco y no te lo comas

Con sus manos le saco la cabeza y le arranco la piel y se lo acerco a la chica, que miraba con repulsión todo, pero que en un arrebato se lo quito de las manos y comenzó a comer.

Emmett reía de la voracidad de su cuñada, y de lo raro que eran sus antojos.

Cuando solo quedaron los huesos Leah se sintió satisfecha y le pidió a Emmett volver a casa. Al llegar a la iluminada casa se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada, así que agradeció al muchacho y fue a tomar un baño para esperar a Edward limpia y dispuesta para ir a su propia casa.

Edward llego entrada la noche a casa de su familia a recoger a su mujer, que para variar estaba durmiendo, así que decidió quedarse con ella, ahí esa noche.

En la mañana cuando Leah despertó, Edward estaba recostado a su lado acariciando su cabello, la miraba un poco enojado.

-Buenos días-dijo besándolo.

-Buenos días- respondió fríamente el vampiro.

-¿Emmett te contó?

-Sabes que no lo necesita, además en tus sueños asaltabas una granja entera.

-Lo siento-musito Leah-no lo puedo evitar.

-Al menos pudiste pedirme a mí que te acompañara.

-Lo habría hecho pero te perdiste por horas y el hambre no espera-contesto enojada-solo un chupasangre puede pasar días sin comer

Edward se sintió un poco herido por el peyorativo de chupasangre, que además ella no había usado nunca más desde que estaban juntos.

-Lo siento-musito cabizbaja.

-Tienes razón, además que se que mi hermano te protegería en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Leah se levanto de la cama y busco que ponerse en la maleta, mientras estaba en aquellos menesteres Edward le pidió su atención.

-Tenemos que ir a la tribu de los Makah.

-¿A que?-miro extrañada a su marido.

-Debemos hablar con Ava la curandera.

Las sospechas de Leah se dispararon, sabia que los Quileute acudían a ella en casos muy extremos, se imagino lo peor, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, la cabeza le dio vueltas y no supo más de si.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**_curandera_

No se en que momento me subí a un auto y menos en que momento Billy Black apareció en el.

Edward maneja por la carretera dejando Forks no tengo idea hacia donde vamos, me parece que nos dirigimos hacia territorio Makah seguramente donde la curandera… eso me hace acrecentar nuevamente mis temores… si tan solo supiera a que debo temer

-Buenos días- me dice Edward mirando por el retrovisor

-Buenos días Edward, buenos días Billy

-buenos días-me contesta Billy

Sigo mirando el paisaje, nunca he ido donde la señora esa supongo que debe ser viejísima y vive en una casucha como las brujas de las películas

-Tu mamá te mando de su guisado de pollo, esta ahí en esa bolsa-me dice mi esposo

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre

Edward solo me mira, odio cuando escudriña mi cabeza, ¿que no pueda ocultarle nada?...

Se nota que Billy esta un poco incomodo, es obvio que aun no le agradan los vampiros, supongo que será difícil que se acostumbre alguna vez.

El miedo que tengo es de que mis hijos sean 100% vampiros, las historias de terror que me contaron no hacen mas que preocuparme, no quiero que mis bebes literalmente me coman…

-Leah trata de dormir un poco aun falta para llegar y prefiero que llegues relajada

Mi cabeza dice que si, así que me acomodo un poco, cierro mis ojos y…

_**Narrador**_

La casa de la curandera por fuera se veía bastante derruida, Edward ayudo a bajar a Billy acercándole la silla de ruedas, cuando lo acomodo ayudo a su mujer que aun estaba media dormida.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, Billy Black- La anciana saludo efusivamente a Billy con un abrazo y un beso- hace mas o menos 18 años que no te veo

-Hola Ava, bastante tiempo la verdad, creo que nadie viene aquí por su propia voluntad-contesto secamente.

La anciana escudriño a Edward y a la panza de Leah, se quedo mirando fijamente, la cara de asustada de la chica.

-Pasen por favor, no voy a tratar temas importantes aquí afuera

Edward le tendió la mano a la mujer a modo de saludo, pensaba que tal vez no le respondería pero su educación pudo más, no pudo leer la mente de la anciana, pero cuando ella se la estrecho, fue él el que sintió los escalofríos.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que era una casa normal bastante parecida a la de cualquier persona, la que mas imaginaba que seria como la de una película de terror era Leah, en lo único que no se equivoco fue en lo del caldero en la chimenea, el resto del mobiliario lo componían un sillón bastante viejo y una silla mecedora

-Siéntense-dijo Ava indicándole el sillón a la pareja, Billy como era obvio se quedo en su silla y ella se sentó en la mecedora hasta donde llego un gato blanco como la leche

-¿Supongo que sabes porque estamos aquí?-hablo el Quileute

-Por supuesto, no es difícil ignorar una boda entre un vampiro y una licántropo-Ava rió con una carcajada sonora, que mostraba que tenia toda su dentadura-necesito examinar a la chica en privado

Leah abrió los ojos, su mirada de terror le decía a Edward que no la dejara sola, Ava observo aquella manera de comunicarse.

-Por favor dígale a su esposa que no voy a hacerle daño, supongo que usted tendrá mas poder de convencimiento que yo.

Edward la miro a los ojos y asintió, no se podía explicar por que no podía leer la mente de la anciana, se sentía como con Bella otra vez.

-Amor, por favor estaré aquí no te preocupes por nada.

La anciana se levanto de la silla e indicando a Leah el camino se fue, la chica se levanto tras ella aun vacilante pero aun así la siguió.

Entraron a un cuarto, que parecía la consulta de un medico, un escritorio y una camilla, Ava le indico la camilla, la chica se recostó muy nerviosa.

-Creo que esperabas una bruja de cuentos Leah

El que la mujer la nombrara le pareció extraño, le pareció que le leía la mente, era extraño cuando lo hacia Edward pero mas cuando lo hacia la anciana.

-El don de tu esposo no es único en el mundo-le dijo con calma a una impresionada Leah-necesito que te relajes, debo ver tu barriga.

Leah respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos y se calmo poco a poco, sintió las manos ásperas de la anciana levantándole el vestido, luego olio el aroma de unas yerbas quemándose y sintió el calor en su barriga, abrió los ojos ante esta última sensación y vio a la anciana con los ojos cerrados moviendo el plato humeante sobre su panza. Por primera vez observo bien a la anciana, y la reconoció, era la abuela de Embry Call.

-Al fin me reconociste-rió la anciana con los ojos aun cerrados-solías venir aquí con Emily, no creí que te acordaras, eras muy pequeña.

-Yo realmente lo siento-musito Leah

-No te preocupes todas sienten el mismo resquemor cuando vienen aquí, soy el ultimo recurso para los casos difíciles, tal vez por eso tengo el carácter de un ermitaño jajaja

Leah se tranquilizo al reconocer a la mujer, recordó que era muy amable con sus padres, y que hacia un exquisito pie de limón. También surgió aquello con lo que torturaba a Sam, Quil y Jacob: la identidad del padre de Embry, se sintió avergonzada de su antiguo ser, sobretodo frente a una de las mayores afectadas con el asunto.

La anciana sonrío, parecía causarle gracia todos los pensamientos de la muchacha, pero aun hacia el ritual sobre su vientre. Por fin se detuvo y pareció salir del trance, le bajo el vestido a Leah y con un gesto la hizo levantarse de la camilla, luego salio por la puerta y llamo a Edward por su nombre.

El vampiro, estuvo en seguida en la oficina de la mujer, se acerco a su esposa, tomándole la mano, se dirigió a la curandera.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?-su voz era temblorosa pero firme

-La sangre de su mujer fue mas fuerte, tendrán hermosos y sanos bebes.

Respiraron aliviados, parecía que la sangre volvía al rostro de Leah, Edward estaba tan feliz que abrazo a su mujer, y agradeció a la anciana estrechándole nuevamente la mano. La mujer le tomo la mano y a través de ella le transfirió información al vampiro, que la miro sorprendido, nunca había visto un don como el de la mujer, aparte de leer mentes podía transmitir imágenes. Edward se guardo para si lo que la mujer le mostró.

Se despidieron agradecidos de la mujer, nuevamente Edward ayudo a Billy a subir al auto cargando la silla de ruedas, Ava miro a Leah que aun no entraba en el vehiculo y le dijo.

-Te veré en tres años-luego se acerco a Billy Black y le susurro algo al oído tan bajo que ni Edward pudo oírle

Leah sin tomarle valor a las palabras de Ava se subió al auto Edward le hizo un ultimo gesto y se sentó tras el volante. Por fin se iban tranquilos rumbo a su hogar.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII **_nacimiento_

El tiempo parecía volar para Leah que ya ni se levantaba de la cama debido al tamaño de la barriga, que no había parado de crecer durante el último mes. Edward evitaba alejarse de ella, cazaba cualquier cosa que se atravesaba por el "jardín", así podía estar cerca en caso de que llegara el momento.

Esme y Rosalie pasaban todo el día en la casa de la pareja. Rosalie había intentado enseñarle a tejer a su cuñada pero no pudo lograrlo, así que ella tejió todos los chalequitos de los gemelos. Esme le enseñaba las técnicas del cambio de pañales, pero parecía que Leah no estaba destinada a aquellos asuntos.

A veces venia Seth a verla, estaba muy alto ya casi alcanzaba a Jake, y sobre todo muy musculoso, parecía crecer por día, le contaba algunas cosas de la manada y la ponía al día con los chismes de la comunidad, tuvo que contarle que Bella había sido madre una semana antes y que había quedado muy débil.

-Es una niña hermosa, gracias a los ancestros se parece a su madre, Jacob prácticamente babea. Sam dice que será como nosotros-por un momento miro a su hermana y se callo. A pesar del veredicto de Ava, Seth aun se preocupaba.

Leah le palmoteo la cabeza riéndose.

-Deja de pensar tanto te saldrá humo hermanito.

Ya no tenia antojos de carne cruda, pero si de comer cosas dulces, trataba de no comer tanto porque no quería engordar mucho para no dejar de parecerle atractiva a su esposo, pero este la instaba a comer ya que siempre le encargaba chocolates y golosinas, además le pedía a Sue sus platillos favoritos, los que enviaba todos los días para que su hija comiera todo fresco.

Su madre iba día por medio, estaba dedicada a ayudar a Bella que estaba aun débil, Leah no se sintió celosa por ello mas bien preocupada de que el frágil cuerpo de la humana casi no pudo resistir el embarazo.

Esa noche Leah comenzó a sentir contracciones, al principio no quiso decir nada pero Edward podía leerla como un libro abierto, así que llamo a Carlisle. A los cinco minutos estaba en la casa con Emmett y Jasper ayudándole con dos incubadoras y material medico.

El doctor Cullen examino a Leah y tomo la separación de las contracciones, luego expulso a todos del cuarto para terminar de examinarla, como era de esperar la chica no tenia la dilatación suficiente para que los chicos nacieran de parto normal.

-Tendré que hacerle una cesárea antes que comience el sufrimiento fetal-miro a Edward-Tendrás que asistirme hijo, la anestesia no le hará efecto, al menos no uno largo, ya sabes lo de la temperatura

Su hijo asintió, se dirigieron al enorme baño donde se prepararon para operar a la chica.

Leah miro con pánico cuando vio a su esposo vestido con la bata quirúrgica, Edward noto la tensión de su mujer

-Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, estamos a un rato de conocer a Harry y Elizabeth- beso la frente de su mujer y fue a ayudar a Carlisle.

Todos en la sala estaban nerviosos, viendo que el tiempo corría lentamente, escucharon los gritos de Leah que maldecía como marino debido al dolor, Emmett reía con cada grito de su cuñada, Rosalie parecía exterminarlo con la mirada.

Jasper sostenía la mano de Alice quien parecía estar en trance, estaba preocupada, no había tenido visiones de los niños, aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

Por fin los gritos de la adolorida Leah se detuvieron, pero solo habían sido intercambiados por llantos de bebe. Todos pudieron respirar aliviados al escucharlos.

-Necesito tu ayuda Esme-grito Edward a través de la puerta.

Su madre entro rápidamente a la habitación donde Leah estaba sobre la cama respirando agitadamente

Aun veía las muecas de dolor de su cara, estaba conectada al suero, Carlisle estaba limpiando el material que desecharían, tomo todo y salio por el gran ventanal.

Edward se saco los guantes sucios, le acerco a Esme el bolso con la ropa de bebe, y le pidió que vistiera a la niña mientras el haría lo mismo con el chico. Esme asintió, tomando el bolso se acerco a la incubadora donde estaba la niña, y la miro, la pequeña Elizabeth tenia los ojos muy vivaces de color miel, seguro era una mezcla entre los ojos del padre y los de la madre, se encontró sorprendida cuando la pequeña criatura le devolvió la mirada. Basto aquello para conquistar a su "abuela".

Carlisle volvió de su salida y se acerco a Leah.

-Debes estar unas tres horas sin levantar la cabeza si no tendrás una jaqueca horrible.

Leah dijo si en un gruñido lleno de dolor.

-Quiero ver a mis bebes-susurro.

-En seguida, amor-Edward tomo al pequeño Harry y se lo acerco, invito a Esme a hacer lo mismo con la niña.

Leah miro a ambos niños, tenia uno a cada lado, primero miro a Harry vio sus ojos negros, contó sus dedos con la mirada, y como pudo beso su frente, luego miro al otro lado vio a Elizabeth sus ojos color miel contó sus deditos y la beso, no pudo evitar las lagrimas que caían como un río por su cara. Edward beso sus labios y le seco las mejillas con la manga, y leyó la orden que le dio mentalmente.

-Si amor hare lo que dices, ven Esme-tomo rumbo a la sala donde toda la familia estaba mordiéndose. las uñas de los nervios, a los que ya estaban se había unido Seth, Sue y Charlie.

Edward se saco la gorra quirúrgica que aun llevaba y se acerco a su suegra.

-Le presento a Harry Carlisle y Elizabeth Marie Cullen Clearwater

Su tomo como pudo a ambos niños y sonrío.

-Son los bebes mas hermosos que he visto nunca-dijo Sue

Todos se acercaron a verlos, de verdad eran lindos tenían algunos rasgos Quileute de su madre y el color de piel claro, los ojos eran parecidos a los de Edward al menos los de Harry que eran negros, los de Elizabeth eran de un tono mas claro que los de su padre y el cabello de ambos era castaño.

Carlisle se acerco al grupo que miraba embobado a los niños, por fin podía observarlos, se unió a la opinión general, los chicos eran hermosos.

-Quiero ver a mi hija también Edward-pidió Sue.

-Por supuesto te esta esperando.

La mujer se dirigió al cuarto, donde yacía su hija. Leah estaba haciendo muecas del dolor, pero aun así tenia un aire de felicidad en el rostro. Su madre acaricio su cara, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar, cuando sintió la mano de su hija en su cara le dirigió la mirada. Por fin pudo separar sus labios para formar una frase.

-Felicitaciones hija, son hermosos y sanos, como dijo Ava.  
Leah asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, por primera vez en toda su vida su dicha era absoluta.

Había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de los niños y Edward los observaba con atención a diario para ver si tenían algún cambio, pero nada extraño había surgido eran bebes absolutamente normales.

Rosalie y Esme pasaban en su casa ayudando a Leah, ambas saciaban sus ganas de ser madre mientras Leah aprovechaba de entrar en fase para acompañar a su marido a cazar.

Estos eran sus momentos de intimidad. Edward llevaba una mochila con ropa para ella, que por obviedad nunca usaba, aprovechaban esos momentos para estar solos y hacer el amor salvajemente, por lo general rompían un árbol o dos y espantaban a los animales con sus gemidos. Lo hacían una vez a la semana por lo menos. El resto de los días se quedaban en casa y por las noches mientras Leah dormía Edward se encargaba de los niños después de todo no dormía hace casi 100 años.

Nadie podía asegurarles el "felices para siempre", pero de alguna manera ellos lo intentarían.

**FIN**


End file.
